The King of Fighters '94 Revelations - English Version
by Otaneru
Summary: A fictional story mixed with a little of the truth of the events before and during the tournament of The King of Fighters '94
1. Chapter 1 - Crime

The King of Fighters '94 Revelations

 **Settings:** This fiction is about The King of Fighters '94 characters story before and until the end of the tournament.I don't own The King of Fighters' characters, they belong to characters were created by me.

 **Chapter 1: Crime**

All appeared to be under control inside Ikari Warriors' Base, much soldiers were passing through hard training and simulations which were of extreme mass in order to them continuously be seen as high ranked soldiers, Always under captain Heidern's charge.

The Ikari Base was located in Amazonas, Brazil. The year was 1986 when a case of extreme importance was announced, the Base's Radar has caught signs from the enemy location in the full middle of Atlantic Ocean, very close from the country. The enemy was using an aircraft carrier.

Captain Heidern was wondering inside the Ikari Village on his coronel's green uniform full of insignias from the past and his beret hiding the blonde hair. Passing through the rooms on his way to his Office, many soldiers salute him in form of respect and reverence.

"Coronel Heidern, there is a call for you on the line, we are already trying to catch the signal, the call seemed very suspicious sir!" On the Comunications Room Heidern was suddently stopped by the soldier Kevin Dale, which send the message to the coronel with a phone in his ears alongside others soldiers which were searching via radar the place from the suspect call.

"Suspicious? Who wants to talk to me that badly?" The coronel inquired nonconformist with the fact of someone trying to get contact with him by the base's phone number, it was something unaccountable. Heidern then hastily took the phone and answer the call.

"Hello, it's coronel Heidern, who wishes to talk to me?" Soon after asking, he was surprised by a sardonic laugh. " Why are you laughing? Is this some kind of a hoax?!" he then looked for his soldiers waiting for some answer, and then, they start to track the calling to discover the guy's Location.

"Coronel Heidern, long ago I'd like to talk to you personally, I hope not be bothering your workteam at this exactly moment..." The deep and mysterious voice spoke through the call. Suddenly another soldier entered the room really breathless searching for Heidern. "Coronel! I got an urgent message to convey to you!HHHHHHHHHH" The very same soldier then stopped for a few seconds realizing that the coronel was already busy on a call. "What's the point?" Heidern asked to the mysterious voice until he started to get proof that all appeared to be calculated according to his plan. "I think it's better for you to hear what your men have to tell you, bad news usually runs fast, but by the sight of it, they are taking some time to inform you from the occur." Heidern took his ear away from the phone and listened what the soldier was about to tell him. "What are you talking about Bryan?" Asked Heidern to the soldier which recently arrived. After taking some breath, the soldier Bryan still a little breathless decided to tell him the news. "Your wife and your daughter are missing! There's the possibility they were victims of a kidnapping." Astonished, the coronel receives the news from one of his men and draws his attention back to the phone call. "I'm afraid that if you want to see your wife and daughter alive you will have to come here." The kidnapper was finally located by the radar from the base and with satellite images they managed to access the place coordinates. "Coronel! it's an Aircraft Carrier at the Atlantic Ocean near from here on Brazil. At your orders sir!" said Kevin recording the call after getting the location alongside his fellows. "You miserable, don't dare to touch in one strand of hair from them! Who are you and what do you want?" Heidern angry extended the talk, worried about his family he was sweating really hard not only because of the summer weather but, alongside his worries of losing his beloved ones. "My name is Rugal Bernstein, I would like to talk to you personally coronel, then we can negotiate the life of your wife and daughter Heidern, what do you think?" After the question, the man who called himself Rugal hang up after laughing out loud on the call. "Alpha Team, meeting room!" Heidern yelled putting the phone back on the line and preparing himself for his next mission, the first one which involves the life of his own family at stake.

The afternoon was almost over when the selected rescue team Alpha was on the meeting room planning how to invade the Aircraft Carrier of Rugal Bernstein commanded by coronel Heidern, the same insisted to make direct part of the operation entering in battlefield too, considering that his presence was ordered by Rugal.

"As you can see, we have a plan outline from a regular aircraft carrier and how it works." Heidern was pointing to the board with a device used to show what was drawn on the board like an invasion lesson.

"Sir, what will we do?" The Bravo Team just entered the room quickly. The coronel just gave the sign for all to sit down. "As you can see, we will have to get through three decks to reach the Main Deck and we would still be far away from the Engine Room, that if we let the bridge and the control room outside the schedule." The twelve men were paying attention in your rescue task, where two teams of six people would infiltrate the enemy base and get out of there with the hostages unharmed. "The more advisable would be the entry of Alpha Team by the chopper piloted by John Raven, we will try to get an aerial assault and we will send men from the Bravo Team through an infiltration by the sea, with one of our submarines." The commander was making clear that the approach would be of a certain way risked, but a little discreet. "With all due respect captain, would not be too risky for your family, what do you recommend we to do?"Asked the pilot John Raven from Alpha Team to the coronel which once more wiped the sweat and wearied his gloves. "Rugal Bernstein asked for us to negotiate the life of my family, he wants me personally on that Aircraft Carrier, If I'm not there and you invade probably I would lose the life of my family, that's why it's not exactly this way we will lead the situation." After all being more calm during the reunion, It was made a good planning of how it would be the elapse of the mission."Listen to me carefully, we will enter in contact with Rugal when we enter his base by the air. I'll be on that chopper and will invade alongside Alpha Team to negotiate with him, in other words, we will land."Everything the coronel said was looking like suicide for his men, enter in enemy territory trying to negotiate could be very risky, but that was not the coronel's only plan. "So we from Bravo Team...?" Asked slowly the veteran and captain of Bravo Team, Ray Alfred. "You can be relaxed, the Bravo Team will be my Ace in the hole, I want them to enter on that submarine and approach with caution on a way that Rugal can only be focus on the existence of Alpha Team" His sentence was over and soon he prepared to leave.

The schedule was already advanced, it was almost the end of the afernoon when Rugal picked up a chopper preparing to land on his territory, the same was from the Alpha Squad. "Very well John, let us now take care of the rest, I ask you to wait for us as our escape route." Heidern said to the pilot who just landed on the aircraft carrier, getting out from the chopper the coronel distantly spotted a man with a good bodily size, long blonde hair who was approaching the chopper alongside with a team of soldiers. "I see you're a punctual man coronel, so, can we go to the business?" Rugal asked with a peculiar form turning around to enter in one of his Decks alongside Heidern. "How will I know my family is safe?" he couldn't risk his men in some kind of ambush, because of this he was very worried. "My men will follow me alongside with you and your men, if you try something against me my men will be present to give me cover." That's what Heidern said walking with his group alongside Rugal and his private guards ready to enter the Gallery Deck, leaving just the pilot on his post.

According as the captain and coronel Heidern was advancing the Bravo Team got close of the place by sub, in a way to doesn't raise up any suspicion."All we can do now is to await for the captain's orders..." Said the captain of Bravo Team Ray Alfred from inside the sub while his men were looking on the radar.

Inside the Gallery Deck, which was the superior deck, the Rugal's guards was walking alongside the mercenary army led by Heidern to react on any suspect try of attack. "What do you want from me Rugal?" Heidern asked quickly a question which was intrigating since the beginning of the operation. What Rugal could want from Heidern lending him to kidnap his family and ask negotiation? That was something unknown. "Don't play fool Heidern." Rugal talked with a rude way but, without changing his humor, because he was laughing inside. "You always dreamed on finish with my business, me as an international arms dealer and being the leader of the worldwide black market, I just haven't thought someone would go so far away to try to stop me, as you were Heidern." Rugal explained approaching a staircase which leaded to the Main Deck. "Are you not afraid of being arrested or to lose your life?" Heidern asked just after they went down more further and soon continued his sentence. "You are risking too much leading me inside your base, you overestimate yourself that much?" Even with his family under custody, Heidern have not lost his habit of challenging criminals. Rugal fell silent on a suspicious way, the two walked for a little more time until they arrived the place where Heidern's family were kept, he soon found his wife and daughter again inside a locked room with glass walls and a black panther surrounding the two which were tied up with chainsHHHHHHH/HHHHHH. A blonde woman with short hair and a long-haired girl with her hair tied, both tied up back-to-back inside that room. "Say hello to your family." The room was lighted and Heidern ran to the room's wall. "Sofia, Ana!" Heidern yelled the names of his wife and daughter and soon is surprised by the black panther which attacks Heidern jumping and breaking through the wall. Heidern falls down with the panther above his body which soon leaves him and goes away. "My pet will not hurt you, he was justing keeping your family under vigilance." Rugal talked calmly and Heidern raises quickly running after his family. Soon a shot triggered by Rugal echoes through the deck and paralises the coronel who was after his family. "Let's end this small stage and begin to act like real grown-ups." The big mobster was now serious, but his talk always came before a smug laugh and the same did it seeing that all was going according to plan. The coronel turned around quickly front-in-front with Rugal and finally gave his command via radio. "Go!" The submarine receives the message and prepares to invade the aircraft carrier Blacknoah.

Guards were running everywhere on the surface of the aircraft carrier, the Alpha Team pilot was not understanding anything from what was happening until he sees the Bravo Team jumping onboard.

"Searching target, keep distance from the entrance, we have to end the guards which are from the outside!" shouted Ray Alfred joining John Raven from the Alpha Team and taking cover from behind the chopper. Soon the gunfire started, the guards took their position to defend Blacknoah while Heidern's Mercenaries were attacking with full power to open their way to the Gallery Deck.

Rugal shot one of his own guards with a Glock pistol, his abdomen started to bleed. "Why?" the guard asked before fall down in agony. The mobster saved the gun. "Coronel, one of your men just killed one of my guards, how do you think i may react?" Sarcastically Rugal was letting clear that he just needed one excuse to start a murderer, his guards watching the scene stood paralised from fear, they knew that if they does not obey Rugal they would see hell soon enough, even having a dead fellow they could not leave the loyalty to their boss. "What are you waiting for?!" Rugal asked his men awaiting a massacre over the Alpha Team which quickly took their assault rifles and started to shoot and search for shelter, killing this way various guards, but, not hitting Rugal, which ran after Heidern and his family.

"I will get you out of here..." Heidern was saying to his family tied into chains and trying to tell him the truth. "Honey, don't get close to us." Heidern's wife Sofia said to her husband showing with her look a C3 bomb grabbed to a wall next and attached to a wire tied up on the chain. "You have your time Heidern, will you disarm the bomb and rescue your family while your team is wiped out?" Rugal proudly challenged his rival. "Or will you try to help your team without consider the well being of your beloved ones?" There was no escape for Heidern, even he having experience with bomb disarming that would take some time, he needed a key to unleash the chains and even so, he would be putting the life of his family on the risk. "Choose!" Rugal shouted running the opposite way Alpha Team which was trying to corner him.

On the surface, the battle was intense, Ray and John were together shooting without lucky of hitting a bullet while the other five men from Bravo, Alex, Jim, George, Steve and William were divided in two groups. "We need to proceed John." Ray called a friend to follow him, but John was the Alpha pilot, he was not wanting to leave his location. "The chopper needs to be kept under safety." John said shooting against one of the guards which soon fell dead. "It's your call, complete your mission well." Ray said proceeding.

Back to the interior of Blacknoah, Kevin, David, Maurice, Carlos and Bruno were chasing Rugal Bernstein, however, it seems like the effort from Alpha Team was not being effective at all. The five were running after the mobster when Kevin resolved to approach the coronel which was busy trying to save his family. "Need help?" he asked his boss searching for a way to help. "We need to find the key from this padlock." Heidern said like he have forgotten that the most part of the mercenaries knew how to break down doors and unlock any type of lock, a padlock was a mere toy. "I don't need this, have you forgotten?" When Kevin approach Heidern soon warned him. "Wait, there's a C3 bomb on and attached to the chain!" Seemed like was already too late, the wire cut off and when everyone was waiting for an explosion, nothing happened. "This bomb is a fake, it's not on!" Kevin yelled after rescuing the coronel's family. "I will take my family to the chopper, Kevin, I ask you to proceed with the mission, I'll be reaching you soon." That was the coronel words.

Hidden behind a wall was Rugal, taking cover while several shots were shot in his direction, he still yet was not seemed worried, he was with a cynical smile printed on his face. "You can entertain me a while, let the massacre begins." Rugal talked taking the pistol and shooting in Alpha Team direction, but, your objective was not to hit them, but to earn time. He paused before the magazine ran out of ammo and ran in the soldiers direction. "What the...?" Maurice said amazed seeing Rugal approaching him, he was far away from the rest of the team, they all were practically alone when a scream was heard. "GenocideCutter." Those were the words of Rugal Bernstein using one of his tecniques more powerfull which he jumps using the left leg on a spin to cut the adversary until he kills him. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the scream from Maurice echoed on the entire place, Heidern was with his family and heard what just happened, he recognized the voice. Without allowing himself to go back to the chopper with his family, Heidern delegates the mission to Kevin and resolves to settle things with Rugal."Maurice?!" David talked after hearing the scream from his fellow dying and soon saw his body by Rugal's side walking in his direction. "Damn you!" David's shout was heard on the middle of shots from his own assault rifle in Rugal's direction which even totally uncovered uses the Maurice's body as a shield against the bullets throwing it away and runs to David on a scaring speed, his right hand took David's head punching his crane against the wall making a crack. "Two." Rugal was counting the dead like it were some kind of diversion, one more from Alpha Team had faced his doom. "How dare...!" this voice was familiar to Rugal which soon looked to the corridor near letting go of the David corpse's head and leaving on the ground. "So you solved to join your men, what about your family?" Asked Rugal to Heidern which was angry to see two from his men dead. Suddenly a battle started, Heidern made a X in the air with his arms throwing the Cross Cutter, which was a cut in X form throw like a projectile. The cutting wind did not scared Rugal which soon threw one of his mortal techniques after accumulate energy. "Reppuken!" An energy emerged from the ground against the Cross Cutter from Heidern causing a crash of energies dissipating after a smoke and a great noise, with this, Rugal attacked with his right arm trying to catch Heidern by the head the same way he did to David, but Heidern had experience of combat and held his arm with his two hands just in time, trying to kick his face with his left leg. Rugal jumped back retreating and evading the attack sighting Heidern draw a knife. "Don't let me end the fun so soon." Rugal grumbled to Heidern being on pressure. "Now!" Carlos and Bruno joined Heidern with their assault rifles targeting Rugal, the time to kill him was now. Shots were triggered targeting Rugal which simply extended his right hand forming one kind of green energy barrier undoing completely all the bullets shot against him, the technique was known as DarkBarrier. "With expected from the world black market leader." Heidern said angry attacking with his knife, but was ignored by Rugal, which ran into his direction just to evade his attack and approach the other two members from Alpha Team. "Four." Rugal said raising the two with his hands on their necks almost strangling them. "No!" Heidern shouted turning around to confront Rugal which soon after hearing Heidern throws the two soldiers in his direction still alives. "Captain... save yourself..." were the last words from Carlos which died with Rugal shooting his own rifle against him and his partner, Heidern would be next,so the experienced coronel attacked cutting in half the rifle with his technique MoonCutter, in which he formed a decreasing moon around him.

Kevin managed to get to the surface with the coronel's family safely, his next step would be get to the escape chopper and ensure that their lives were be safe. "Freeze!" One of Rugal's guards managed to stop Kevin, Sofia and Ana with a pistol targeting his head. Kevin rase his hands in surrender, worried with his incomplete mission, until shot sound was heard, the guard was shot on the scruff and fell dead. "Headshot!" Shouted Alex with his hunting rifle watching the coronel's family from the distance with the rifle's scope. "You excite for nothing Alex." Jim said to his partner taking cover after have wasted many bullets to protect him which was laid down. "It's the coronel's family, I just saved them." Alex said to Jim scared with the news. "And where is the coronel?" Asked Jim worried. "I don't know, but the two are alongside Kevin, he was really caught off guard." Alex commented. "Are we safe?" Kevin asked backing to combat position with his gun until be surrounded for two fellows. "Hurry up Kevin!" George talked waiting for them along with Steve, William was still cleaning the area.

Rugal was climbing up the stairs to the Gallery Deck which was the closest deck to the surface, after having his gun broken by Heidern he decided to delay him a little 'running away', when he was actually on the search for the rescued family, the big mobster would not let nothing without paying back. At the Gallery Deck one voice called his attention. "Rugal!" Heidern shouted running after his adversary. "I bet you have planned your escape too, have you not?" Rugal asked smiling and seeing that the coronel's family was not inside the aircraft carrier anymore. "Ray, can you hear me?" Heidern took his radio and tryied contact with the captain of the Bravo Team.

William was confronting the few alive guards left in Blacknoah, he was exterminating a lot of them until a bad feeling affected his conscience. "Everything is too easy, these men does not have combat experience, not compared to a mercenary trained by the coronel." Soon a team fellow arrived. "William, it's good to see you well." Ray talked already equipping a pistol and receiving a radio call from the coronel. "Yes, I'm hearing you loud and clear." He crouched nearby one of the planes and started to talk with Heidern.

"This only turns everything more interesting." Rugal answered Heidern which was busy enough on the radio and ran for the exit. From outside, Rugal just spotted the body of his men. "Pathetic." Rugal seemed to grumble the defeat of his men even it looking like all was foreseen. Walking on, a bullet came in his direction but he evaded it. "How is it possible, he found me?" Alex whispered complaining that it was not possible for a person to forecast a sniper shot and what really scared him, he evaded a bullet. "So that is the energy the high level fighters have, capable of feeling the threat nearby and even increase his awareness and speed drasticaly to the point of making guns be like toys." Alex said to Jim which was on his side. "What are you talking about?" Jim asked to Alex which soon realized by the scope that Rugal looked at his direction. "Damn, let's get out of here." He raised up with his rifle and ran to the chopper which was almost leaving.

Near the escape chopper, Kevin left Heidern's family to the care of the pilot John, which tryied to take her off in safety. "I am not going without my husband." Answered Sofia refusing to enter the chopper with her daughter on her arms. "Where's daddy?" Ana asked afraid embraced with her mother. "I understand your worry but, Heidern is a high patent coronel, he would not die so easy, why don't you try to trust him?" Kevin said gently reaching out for the two to enter the vehicle. "We need to get back to the sub!" That was Alex's shout after approaching John, Kevin, Sofia and Ana alongside Jim. "What's the reason for such worry?" Kevin asked the distressed sniper.

The last guard was killed by Ray and William, the contact with Heidern by radio was already over, Ray knew very well what he needed to do. "Let's all go to the Alpha Team chopper, we need to ensure the security of the coronel's family." He warned William which followed him quickly until they heard a deep voice. "Is everybody so afraid of dying that much?" It was Rugal, he smiling was approaching more and more walking calmly. "Apparently you are the comander from this place, it was already time to show yourself." William challenged Rugal shooting at him. Rugal undid the bullets with the DarkBarrier again, letting the two amazed with such energy. "My powers are beyond any human consciousness, out of my way." Rugal walked a little longer after them. The trigger made a familiar noise, there was no bullets anymore. Behind Rugal, Heidern appeared in the air ready to break his neck with his tecnique known as NeckRoller, which was blocked by Rugal, holding his two arms into the air and kicking him far away with a GenocideCutter. With that the coronel fell down in front of his two soldiers. "Regrettable." Rugal's comments were challenging and made his enemies to tremble towards that power."You will not get out with that Rugal!" Heidern raised his right hand rubbing his mouth and spitting blood. "What can you do for your men Heidern?" Rugal questioned him walking to the three which were surrounded by the mobster. "Do you think you can redeem yourself saving the life of the ones left?" Rugal asked unleashing a laugh after talking. William and Ray seemed confused with what he said, they did not know about the death from the members from the Alpha Team excepting the pilot and Kevin which were safe. "Of the ones left?" Ray had made a question that he feared the answer, looking to the coronel he could understand only by his expression that something had happened. "Ray, we fell into a trap, we did all he was wainting for us to do and we are losing our fellows one by one, I want you to run away while I distract him, William and me can get rid of him, please, secure the safety of my family." Heidern was willing to risk himself one more time against his rival. The night started to fall, in the middle of the dark a nightmare stood before their eyes, some lights were lit under all the surface of Blacknoah. "So you want to gain time to save the left ones?" Rugal asked already raising his face and approaching little by little from the three. Ray ran to run away and nobody did anything. "He is just delaying the inevitable, let's get this over with." Rugal started to charge energy, an aura was being formed around him, it was an aura from a true fighter, energy which not too many fighters can collect. William then trade his assault rifle for a Glock 17 pistol, did not take some time until he received the warning from his commander. "Guns against Rugal are useless William, fight would be the appropriate, so try to find a gap on his moves before shooting." The coronel knew with who he was dealing with, he learned on a painfull way and even so there was still hope to obtain a victory. "Without further ado." Again a heavy air take place of the stage, Rugal ran to the coronel in fight position, Heidern jumped backward and threw his Cross Cutter again. "Do I need to prove you again which that is useless?" Rugal put his right arm in the front and made the DarkBarrier stopping the attack like it was nothing. Soon after, William realized when the barrier fade away, then suddenly he shot at Rugal with three bullets, Rugal on the other hand seemed to wait for something like that, or just sensed the danger right on time and then jumped. In the middle of too much smoke Rugal appeared behind William after the great leap and was almost consummating him. "Back off!" The coronel's threaten did not work with Rugal, so he attacked with his knife to protect at least the life of one of his men, an attempt that apparently would not give result. "Reppuken!" Rugal threw one more gust of energy by the ground to Heidern, and soon after, kicked William's right calf holding him with his right arm, breaking then his neck with the two hands. Heidern jumped the gust and arrived too late. "GenocideCutter!" Heidern received one more mortal blow from Rugal and was send far away. "Enjoy that I am sparing your life, I would not say the same about your precious fellows and your family."

In the chopper, John was on pilot bench waiting to leave, he knew that the security from the captain's family was the priority and he did not want to fail. "Captain Ray, what is happening?" Kevin asked to the Bravo Team captain which arrived now meeting with Alex and Jim who were scared. "He is not...human." Ray said breathless trying to breath in front of Kevin, Alex and Jim. "So he found you too." Alex answered Ray knowing what he meant. "They told me, Rugal is after our lives, isn't it?" Kevin asked Ray trying to help him. "It is not just it, he seems to have exterminated good part of the Alpha Team, now the coronel wants us to run away with his family, we have no time to lose." Ray said to Kevin which was letting the two ladies inside the chopper even after so much disagreement. "We cannot leave without my husband." Heidern's wife highlighted that she was not leaving without his presence. "We have a submarine nearby, we can use it for escape, you need to go first." Ray tried to tranquilize the two who were desperate until Heidern was spotted far away by Alex, he was threw on the ground and was not raising up anymore, Rugal was going to them. "We need to do something." Jim said seeing they were without alternatives. "He could not have killed the coronel" Alex said recklessly making the coronel's family, wife and daughter to leave the chopper with bustle and running after Heidern. "Damn Alex, you did not have to tell them!" Kevin said inside the chopper. "They would see anyway." Alex answered angry noticing that Rugal did not even care with the two going to fallen Heidern. "He is coming at us." Jim said worried. "There is a way to give him an end." Ray said entering the chopper and giving a sign for Alex to enter too. "What do you mean?" Alex asked and Ray gave the sign to John to take off. Jim was the only one outside the vehicle. "We need you to stay alive Jim, get on the chopper, I don't want to send one of my men as bait." Ray solved to trade place with Jim who was ready to leave. "This is a military chopper, we can just strafe Rugal with machine guns, besides Alex, stay with your eyes sharp in the classic pose of sniper, you are going to fight by the air, I will try to gain some time by the ground." Ray explained the plan until the chopper finally took off flying over Blacknoah.

Heidern raised up and soon seeing around him, his wife and daughter. "Why did you come back for me?" Asked nonconformist with the situation they were on. "Dad!" His daughter hugged him and he keeping an eye on Rugal's behind that was walking to Ray. "So Rugal, can we start?" Ray challenged him to a battle. "That is brave from your part, I thought that only your leader was so careless." Rugal proudly walked to him without any fear, Ray aimed at him with his assault rifle and he kept walking. "You can be strong but, no human is bulletproof." Ray said unloading the most part of his ammunition on him. "I am not bulletproof but, I can avoid it in a natural way, that is to be a perfect fighter." Again the DarkBarrier was made undoing the projectiles launched against him. "Bingo!" Was Alex's shout from the chopper with his target on Rugal's head, the same then shot and a silence took over the place, the bullet seemed to not have gone. "It can't be, I was sure that I shot him." Alex grambled shooting one more time at his target which has not suffered anything, no bullet have touched him. "It seems like your friends know something..." He undid the DarkBarrier and took advantage when Ray stopped shooting to teach him one thing. "The barrier is made from only one side which could let the opponent vulnerable from the back, but, it's made from the body energy, something that we can call Ki." Ray then noted that the two projectiles that Alex have shot were floating around Rugal which was emerging an energy seen like a windstorm on the ground. "I don't understand." Alex nonconformist insisted to touch the same button. "Calm down Alex, If you have not hit him I will hit him." John talked piloting the chopper and putting his finger above the button from the gatling gun of the vehicle. "Take cover." That was what he said via radio to Ray and Heidern.

Ray started to run, running away from Rugal that simply was walking without hurry. "Now is our chance!" Kevin said seeing John shooting the gatling gun from behind Rugal, hitting all the floor from the surface of the aircraft airplane. The Ki from Rugal was stopping the bullets before hitting him, while the others were hitting the floor, he then stopped and he solved to end Ray's life just there. "Reppuken!" A great energy was emerging from the solo and was quickly send to Ray which did not have time to run away and was full hit. "It seems that It will be me the one to handle him." Heidern raised up giving his family a sign to stay still while he walked to his enemy. "Ray died?" Kevin asked worried watching all from the chopper. "No bullets hit that monster." Alex whispered losing his hope. "John, let's go down and save the coronel's family along with him; we need to retreat." Jim was right, that was the best thing to do at the moment.

Rugal stopped by Ray's corpse to be certain he was really dead, however he was mistaken. "I thought about keeping a parting gift for you Rugal." Ray talked on the ground and without any strength left opening the coat from the uniform and showing grenades around his whole body that were just activate after he removed the pin. "I see you in hell." Ray smiled sarcastically exploding himself alongside Rugal, what raised a great smoke and nobody could tell anymore that fight result, until finally, the chopper landed again. "Coronel climb!" Shouted Kevin while Jim was leaving down to take the family from the coronel back to the vehicle. The dust went down and what was visable was Rugal full of wounds on the body, even so he seemed immortal.

Heidern after seeing that scene just worried about his family and his men and then ran to the chopper. Rugal was irate, even so he was laughing of who none mortal would hurt he so badly to kill. "This will be more interesting than I thought." He spoke loud chasing the coronel that was running the opposite way. "Sofia and Ana, enter now!" Heidern said putting his hand above the shoulder of his daughter and taking his wife to the chopper. Rugal stopped nearby the place and launched another Reppuken that hit Jim, killing him consequently. "He jumped throwing himself on the way between the blow and the coronel's family!" Alex shouted angry leaving the chopper and going to Rugal.

Rugal extended his two arms backward and began to charge a frightening energy in front of the chopper that was landed by side, he would exterminate Heidern right there, was already tired of his games and was going to put an end to everything. "Kaiser Wave!" A great shout was heard along a great energy sended by Rugal to kill Heidern once and for all, the coronel was defenseless and would die, until his wife and daughter entered between the two.

The explosion from Kaiser Wave incinerate the bodies from his beloved wife and daughter, with the blow of an amazing power, Heidern flew backwards and the chopper took off hardly with only John as pilot and Kevin inside. Alex then took his knife to confront Rugal on a hand-to-hand combat, however, Rugal was a profissional fighter, he was not anyone, he had already defeated a lot of champions of martial arts on his aircraft carrier. "Brave..." Rugal said evading backward when Alex tried to cut him, some hair strands fell by the blade of the knife so close, but Rugal immobilized the arm with the knife and soon after overthrew him to the ground.

Heidern raised up after the great impact, almost lost the conscious and even so was still alive, everything seemed fine until he saw his family dead. "Noooooooooo!" He screamed and fell down on his knees letting tears flow in his face. Alex looked to the coronel and the bodies of his family with a defeat look, Rugal then broke the arm with the knife and let him on the ground. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Alex screamed of pain in the middle of that torture. "It is soon enough to mourn my dear coronel, let the mourning for after seeing all dead and your life being soon to being taken." Rugal spoke walking to Heidern that raised up again taking his knife.

A duel of knives have started; both collided their knives on that endless battle, Kevin then called Heidern by the radio. "Coronel, hide yourself, we will handle him." Receiving this call and looking to the sky he saw the chopper, John went down very low to fly next to Rugal, using then the propellers from the chopper to try to cut him from the front, tilting the chopper. Heidern ran and Rugal simply stopped in front of the vehicle. "Great, you can come." He spoke already charging a second Kaiser Wave. "Kevin retreat!" The warn from Heidern was in vain. "Kaiser Wave!" The sound of Rugal shot was the last thing John and Kevin heard, the big wave of energy used by Rugal exploded the chopper throwing his pieces into the air.

Alex still fallen saw the fire and the two rivals engulfed in flames, his right arm was unusable and he did not have much to try, until he saw a suitcase which fell from the chopper and walked to it, it was a flare, he shot up to the sky and tried to contact the base by his radio. "Reinforcements?" Rugal asked looking behind angry, he had already made a massacre, but having a entire army against him would just bring to him a constant battle without gain. The mobster then took his pistol and shot Alex's head killing him, Heidern ran to Rugal's back and stuck the knife on him. In the middle of agony screams, Rugal smiled with a proud expression in his face, Heidern did not let go the knife and Rugal took advantage of the opportunity to catch him near. "You think you have hit me because of my distraction?" Rugal asked rhetorically turning around and passing the knife in the Heidern's left eye, leaving him blind from an eye. "Miserable!" Shouted Heidern on screams of pain, this time Rugal which was in his back, on his blind spot. "If I kill you now I will just draw more of your fellows to me." Rugal said behind Heidern that turned around shooting bullets from a pistol he just took in a hurry, but the bullets would not hit him. "I prepared a special ending for you." Rugal laughed with a great mocking air approaching Heidern again and beating him with a kick sequence that he could not forecast for using just one eye, without having been used with the parcial lost of sight.

The lights of Blacknoah went out, the vehicle was ready to leave. Rugal Bernstein did not know the existence of a submarine near the aircraft carrier, but he knew that soon that place would be infested by military after his head and the things would be pretty bad before the time he was preparing. "Very well my friend, now it is enough to leave you for your fellows to rescue you." Rugal said overthrowing Heidern with different blows and approaching the side of Blacknoah. "You destroyed everything that was mine..." Heidern talked nonconformist trying some way to fight, that's why he raised up again just to be beating again, everything he was trying were counter by Rugal until having his neck hold and be lifted into the air by the right hand of his nemesis. Blacknoah began to move and Rugal had his final words with the one who tried to kill him on a complete failed operation. "Wait me in hell." Rugal then threw Heidern on the sea moving away from the place which was already being reached by fighters jet, which although being far away, they were almost coming.

Heidern fell into the sea in the tragedy he would call mission, he could not afford to die yet, he wasn't the type of giving up easily that is why he swam to the submarine entering it and taking charge. "Base to Bravo Team, over." The voice talked on the submarine radio. "Heidern here over." The talk continued... "inform your situation coronel, over." The central command base was wanting a complete report of the mission. "I am the only survivor, the mission was a tragedy..." Heidern said hitting with his right hand on the submarine wall nonconformist. "Send your coordinates over." Hearing this call, Heidern then informed the Head Quarters on a detailed way reporting the elapse of the mission and it failure, he swore vengeance for his fellow partners and beloved ones, his fight with Rugal was just starting, he then drove the submarine leaving the place.

Eight years have passed since the tragedy that occur on the life of Heidern, his revenge was not being realized yet and the trails of Rugal have gone since the day of the tragedy. Inside the communication room, Heridern arrived with his black eye patch in his left eye and his beret on the head, what was wainting him was another mission, the reception of mercenaries that would come from another country to Brazil.

"We are flying on the South America, approaching of Amazonas, Brazil." The pilot have confirmed the new mercenaries recruits which were transferred to the area. "So, how does it feel?" Asked the soldier with the cap adjusting his sunglasses, his partner was tying his red bandana on the head and wearing his red gloves. "Let's rock!" Said the excited mercenary. "Who are you anyway?" Asked a Japanese mercenary. "Clark, Clark Still." The soldier with sunglasses have introduced without much talking, he was not the type who likes to talk, unlike his partner and friend. "Remember well my name young boy, Ralf Jones, how about you?" Ralf asked the others mercenaries his names asking for an introduction.

"You can call me Kimura, from Japan." The japanese stood up making his introduction. "My name is Xing, Korea." Another mercenary hava introduced himself. "You can call me Volg, Russia." With the time Clark stood up. "Clark Still, United States." When everyone finished the introduction, they were waiting for Ralf to say his native country, but he was smoking. "Throw away the cigarette." The co-pilot warned. "It can only be a joke..." Ralf grumbled to Clark. "Let's avoid fights with these people." Clark said awaiting a good reaction from Ralf. "All right, just to not cause bad impression." Ralf threw away his cigarette and took off from his backpack a bottle of alcoholic beverage. "Here we go again." Clark said discouraged lowering the tab of his cap. The plane began to fly over Amazonas. "We are arriving." The pilot warned the mercenaries which took their equipment until the alarm to sound...

"Mayday, mayday!" The pilot started to scream. "The plane is falling, some kind of technical problem!" The co-pilot shouted; the mercenaries hurry up and each one of them took his emergency parachute ready to jump. "It was nice to meet you all!" Ralf said on a hilarious way from some point of view while he prepared to jump. "Are you sure about this?" Clark asked his partner already knowing his personallity. "Geronimoooo!" Ralf jumped in front of Clark. "Wait for me!" Clark then jumped just after him opening his parachute.

Away from all the others mercenaries and the place where the plane crashed, Ralf and Clark were lost inside Amazonia florest. "Clark, are you okay?" Ralf asked from the ground seeing Clark over a trunk of tree fallen. "I think so." Clark answered jumping and taking his sunglasses from the ground. "Let's search for the others." Ralf spoke and alongside Clark started to walk making a search for the Ikari Village and the others mercenaries. "It is easier to find an anaconda." Clark said thoughtful following Ralf.

A chat could be heard from the distance, the two were approaching and Ralf soon hurried. "There is somebody there." Ralf pointed the place when Clark ordered the same to keep silence. "Speak low, let's see who are first." After analyze with the binoculars, they found tents, and around it, a lot of men armed. "Damn, they are enemies, I am pretty sure." Clark said delivering his binoculars to Ralf which simply took a pack of cigarettes from the pocket. "Again?!" Asked Clark. "It seems like we have a mission before we arrive at the base, thinking on that, how it is Brazil?" Ralf fumed from his cigarette and were more excited than Clark, much more excited to be more precise, like it was a chance of him to test his mercenaries abilities, Ralf liked a battlefield, he lived the tension between life and death to survive and this has become almost a hobby for him, the mission from the two started now, It was to kill or be killed.

"Let's see the place's map and plan our escape route." A map was withdrawn from Clark's backpack that was worried on arriving at the base. "Did you say escape?" Ralf asked letting clear to Clark worried again. "Here we go again..." Clark sensed the danger.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ikari Warriors

The King of Fighters '94 Revelations

 **Settings:** This fiction is about The King of Fighters '94 characters story before and until the end of the tournament. I do not own The King of Fighters' characters, they belong to SNK. Some characters were created by me. **Important Note:** The real names from Heidern's wife and daughter are Sandra and Clara, that was not arranged on the first chapter but is already being arranged, another factor was the Heidern's eye mistake, he loses the right eye instead of the left one, I'll try to fix things from now on. The original version from this fanfic is not english and I notice some grammar error on the first chapter like the english word colonel being writen as coronel, another detail I'll have to take care from now on.

 **Chapter 2: Ikari Warriors**

Somewhere on Amazon's florests, Ralf Jones and Clark Still were lost trying to understand through a map where they have fell and how they would get to the Ikari Village. "Not wanting to dishearten you but, I think it's better to keep your map for when we got time." Ralf said giving back Clark's binoculars. "Some armed men are coming at our direction." By Ralf's warning, Clark kept quickly his map putting his backpack on the back and throwing himself into some shrub to hide himself, Ralf also left and hide along his partner. "Put out the cigarette is also a good idea." Clark whispered to Ralf which disappointed threw away the cigarette he was smoking on the ground and step on it putting it out. "We need to stay alert, there are mercenaries from Ikari Village between us, have you heard about the plane crash?" Two young men walking with an Assault Rifle 5.56 IA2 were passing by a ground trail near the shrub where Ralf and Clark were, an explosion happened a short time after the two landed, the same explosion caught the enemies' attention and the two were so distracted trying to get rid of the situation that they ended not even noticing how quickly was the accident. "I hope everybody is alive..." were the thoughts of Ralf which could not say anything being nearby the two enemies location, Clark then gave the signal to Ralf that each one of them were get rid of the other two and took his knife from his vest awaiting the right time. "Then that's why we were ordered for this sudden search around the base?" the other answered with another question stopping and turning around in front of his partner. "Do not use the radio yet, we have more areas to cover. If the boss need to talk to us, he will enter in contact." Said the first guard holding his fellow arm which after hear about the mercenaries was almost taking his communicator. "All right, then I think we can continue..." He said turning around ready to continue walking when suddenly the two were caught from the back by Ralf and Clark with their knives on a tie blow. "Don't move!" Ralf said to the guards, one of them was trying to react turning on the radio but when he saw the knife and fell his breath running out, decided to give up. "They are dead." Said Clark letting go of the guard and taking his Assault Rifle, Ralf then did the same and with his gun on the left hand extended up, straightened his pants with his right hand and checked his stock of items and equipment. "Take it Ralf." Clark was handing over his hand with one of the radio communicators, since the other one was already kept on his vest. "What do you intend to do taking the guards' radio?" Ralf asked thinking that could be worse for them. "Did you not hear the talk? If their boss need to talk to them, it's better having someone to answer." Clark gave a soft laugh after explaining it to Ralf. "Well thinking, we can borrow some time or simply set a trap for our enemies." Ralf then helped him hide the bodies behind the same shrub they were using to hide. "Let's keep moving." Said Clark lefting by the way they were to continue the patrol.

After gaining some good distance from the place they killed the two men from patrol, Ralf then stops. "So, what's the plan?" Ralf asked already crouching and taking from his backpack a compass. "The plan will be easier after we use your compass and my map to find ourselves into this place and to understand how can we make it to the Ikari Village." Clark said crouching too to take his map and alongside the compass draw their way. Ralf took his own scope to search for the enemy base. "We are a few mercenaries but we can manage them, the problem would be if they would to attack the village while we are here." He was worried about killing his enemies and lose their way to their destination. "Our top priority needs to be reaching the village, with that we can alert them and have more men for this operation." Clark answered to Ralf which could not stay still just looking, his blood seethed. "By the way it would be good if we find the others mercenaries from that flight." still using the binoculars Ralf kept the talk always waiting a good plan from Clark, the two already have worked together and their knew their strong and weak spots, he knew he used to act before thinking and that Clark could think a lot before acting. "They are mercenaries like us, if they really are capable they will survive this, without telling that looking for reinforcements it's the best we can do even for them." after Clark have finished his sentence he realized that Ralf was taking so long to react. "Ralf, are you listening to me?" he asked him worried. "Take your binoculars and see what I'm seeing." Ralf got a serious expression and Clark understood that something was wrong, he took his own binoculars from his backpack and tried to look at the same direction Ralf was looking. "The plane did not crash? The pilot managed to land on the ground and even so the plane is full of flames, just some pieces was left." Clark said to Ralf which took out his binoculars from his eyes to talk to Clark, keeping it on the backpack and hurrying himself. "If the plane did not crash and exploded that hour, probably there was some shooting." Ralf gave it a pause and threw his backpack on the back. "So what is your plan Ralf?" Clark was confused with his partner's reaction, but he knew that he was the type which act without thinking and was worried. "If the plane really had crashed we would hear it the explosion soon after, but have you saw the time interval that occurred before having an explosion?" Ralf began his explanation. "You're right." Clark agreed and just heard. "If somebody survived, it might be somewhere near that area." Ralf was just finishing when Clark was already warning him. "Ralf, don't you remember that the mercenaries jump from the plane?" Clark knew that Ralf would not let somebody's death end without punishment. "Yeah, but what about the co-pilot and the pilot? There was gunfire until the plane to blow." after hearing Ralf, Clark started to understand what have happened. "Wait!" he also kept his binoculars and another items in the backpack putting it on his back. "What do you mean by 'wait'?" Ralf asked impatient. "It all make sense now." Clark gave Ralf a sign with his right hand opened for him to not leave yet. "That two we killed were not Brazilians, because they spoke our language, besides, these armed tents here on Brazil and guns like these we took from them are Brazilians, they are here for traffic and for some reason they also want to put an end to the village, probably for knowing too much." he began to walk expecting Ralf to follow him. "All right but, what do you intend to do now?" Ralf started walking behind Clark not understanding very well his intentions. "Ikari Village's base would not stand still with the disappearance from his own mercenaries and a lost plane, mainly being so near to discover that something went wrong. What I want to say is that our new superiors will not rest until they find us, and when I say 'find us' I'm also referring the others that we lost contact, it may seen cruel but we can't have the luxury of looking soldier for soldier without knowing the possibility of they still be alive and put on risk our lives in vain." When Clark finished, Ralf understood that it would not be a easy choice but, Clark was right and they needed to accomplish their mission. "Do you intend to take a way to the village or are we going to act like we always did?" Ralf said that because the two were used to risk their lives on dangerous missions and leave alive from enemy bases, not that it would be a excuse to risk their lives without great opportunities of success. "We will need to do both, they must be aware of our escape routes, run away is not an option but, is one of our ways." Clark was letting clear that they would find a way against that gang.

A few minutes have passed with the two always checking their way with a map and a compass until the inevitable happened, Ralf's radio started to ring. "Okay, what do we do?" Ralf asked to Clark in the doubt of answer and what to say. "The important thing is to answer, you always improvise." Answered Clark with a smile on the face and Ralf soon answered the call. "Patrol here, boss?" Ralf started to talk trying to fool his enemy. "Have you found any lead of them?" the deep and a little raucous voice was speaking from the other side of the line. "We found a parachute tied in a tree, we didn't have any contact with the enemy...Y" Ralf menaced to stop talking just to destroy the communicator, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it strongly to make it to part into the half. "Was about to say 'yet'?" Clark asked laughing. "Now he must think we are exactly where we were when we fell here, this will give us some time." Ralf was smart and daring giving this false signal to the gang leader of survivors from the plane, it was his temperament of not letting not cheap for his enemies. "Let's get this opportunity and leave this place." Ralf ended walking not a little happy giving Clark a signal to follow him. "It's rare to see you serious." Clark said following Ralf's trail and already readying his gun. "You know this type of guys angers me, pretending to be one of them and pretend to work for that miserable that could have killed our partners doesn't make me happy." Ralf answered his partner and soon stopped signing to Clark to stop too. The two soon saw the source of a noise, a wolf growling approaching himself from the road, they tried to make silence but since Ralf's communicator broke in the middle of the talk with the gang boss, soon it was time for Clark's communicator to ring warning their presence and calling the animal to the middle. "Damn!" Ralf murmured throwing his assault rifle on the ground. "What do you intend to do?" Clark asked even speculating what could be. "We can't make noise right? Guns without suppressor are going to get in our way at this moment." When Ralf finished to talk, the wolf ran into a great onslaught above him. "Vulcan... Punch!" Ralf shouted the name of one of his fighting techniques by seeing the wolf above him, almost reaching his neck, he triggered a sequence of punches only using the right arm engulfed in flames. The animal's body fell on his front completely burned and Clark was surprised even already knowing the skill. "Poor animal." Clark said. "It was a wild animal, If I were to let him live it would be my body on the ground." Ralf said taking his rifle on the ground and running from there.

Ralf and Clark were running to not attract any type of enemies after Ralf makes noise even without using a gun to get rid of the wild animals. The two stopped on the middle of the way already far away from any type of problem. "Ralf, look at that." Clark pointed upward showing to Ralf two choppers that started to overfly the place. "Are they allies?" Ralf asked running a little more forward and laying in the ground, Clark did the same. "Apparently yes, they came from the village's way." When Clark finished talking a machine-gun was triggered from the chopper to the tents and some members from the gang fell dead, the most of them took shelter armed to the war and started to retaliate against the chopper. "They came much more fast than what I thought, and in two choppers?!" Ralf spoke draging by the bush and finding a way to the tents. "Ready to invade the enemy base?" That was Clark's question which was by his side just waiting his answer. "Now are you cheerful?" Ralf asked to him in answer. "Now we can complete the mission, we have more men. Besides, we can even gain their trust at our abilities If we contribute very well." Clark highlighted that beyond his mission, his reputation also would be on game. Ralf pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket and took one more of his cigarettes to smoke, lightning it with a lighter that he pulled from the pants' pocket. "Is this time to do this?" Clark was asking knowing that he was about to hear the same answer as always. "During a war, cigarettes are the least to kill you." Ralf was an addicted to tobacco and alcoholic beverages, he just used to avoid when he knew it could disturb or bother someone. Ralf soon got up and took cover behind one of the tents unlocking the rifle, after that, Clark rolled to the other side of the tent to cover the other area, both behind the tent. "I don't think we will need this anymore." Clark said doing the same Ralf did with his radio communicator. Behind the two and a little removed from the enemy base, from the choppers started to down a hope for their men to go into combat, and even so, the enemies didn't notice Ralf and Clark's presence and because of that they left a gap by starting to shoot the choppers' direction. "One less." Ralf said excited after killing one of the dealers without being notice. "Where did it come from?!" one of the enemies saw his partner falling down with two shots on the chest and soon had the same ending by Clark's hands, but that ended up warning everybody from the base about Ralf and Clark's presence which were killing by the ground. "Are the mercenaries?" one of the enemies left the tent turning around to Clark's way and seeing him, then after he took cover on the entrance. "Too late." Said Clark knowing that if he would let him live it would be his life on the risk, he threw a knife which passed near the enemy's foot and planted on the ground. "Get out of there Clark." Ralf threw a smoking grenade after seeing Clark's try even without knowing if he had success on the middle of the battlefield, the two then agreed and Ralf took alone the enemy's way from Clark which saw Ralf quickly aiming with a rifle near him to shoot, Ralf then left his gun trapped in the body and went to a hand-to-hand combat raising his opponent's gun with his left hand making him to shoot to the sky and using the right hand to stab him, after that the smoke started to went away and Ralf too advantage from it to take Clark's knife on the ground and hide himself in the middle of the bush searching for him, but before his arrive, another enemy went out the tent and was ready to shoot Ralf on the back until he got shot. "It worked." Ralf said looking behind and seeing his enemy dead on the ground, Clark touched his shoulder. "Give me back the knife, I told you that giving cover one to another they would think it was just one of us." Ralf smiled handing his knife. "We will have time to talk later." Ralf was speaking to Clark like If Clark would talk so much like himself and proceeded trying to enter on that tent. "Don't rush." was his partner's advice and even so he proceeded. "Did you hear anything that I said?" Clark asked running to Ralf and the two backs to one another, this way they covered their blind spot from each other. "Inside here there's just guns." Ralf said entering the tent that they were skirting, Clark resolved to enter and search for something that could help them. "Gun traffic..." Ralf opened one of the boxes that were full and found a Rifle Sniper M24 with scope. "This is seeing too much easy, if they were rookies we would find our team alive." Clark claimed taking the Sniper. "Are you saying that everybody is dead except us?" Ralf asked already knowing the answer. "Okay, maybe we got some luck to infiltrate so easily." he tried to give a good explanation and in the end he didn't took no gun to himself, continued to check the stock that was there ready to leave that place, a noise from propellers could be heard. "This chopper is different from the other two." Clark was warning on the tent's exit, without moving and looking up.

The two choppers from Ikari village already landed, there was just one different that was from the gang that took over the place, their boss was coming down alongside one of the dealers with a RPG on hands, thing that could be a problem in the mission. "Land here maybe would not be a bad idea, continue to overfly the area." A tall man with long hair and a diagonal scar on the left face was giving the orders, he was wearing an animal fur coat and suddenly he threw a hope. "Give me cover If I need to, I'm gonna crush these insects." He said getting down quickly by the hope falling face to face with Clark, which his uniform already denounced him. "Damn!" Clark tried to shoot at the man on his front but ended up missing the shots when the same turned his gun at a frightening speed, he knew martial arts and managed to overbear Clark quickly on the same form that Ralf managed to overbear the previously armed enemy. Ralf just heard shots, when he looked to the exit it was already too late, Clark was unarmed and with a Taurus pistol aimed to his head. "Die." the man spoke already having his hand immobilized by Clark which also was not bad, both knew how to fight and had a lot of combat and war experience. A right kick for him to let go of his hand was stopped by his left hand but the gun triggered missing the target making that Clark let go completely and Ralf was hit by a kick on his belly arriving by the right. More three consecutive punches were directed to Clark which guarded with his arms, Ralf prepared to shoot but a smokescreen blocked his sight, this time made by the enemy that was not beeing seen by the two any longer. "Don't let your guard down." Clark spoke coughing and already taking the pistol that dropped and triggered near him. When the smoke went down, three men in black entered the tent heavily armed looking for the gun dealers. "Clear!" One of them said checking the entire place. "You two survived, where are the other mercenaries?" the guard already recognize the two by the uniform. "You didn't find them?" Asked Ralf cleaning his face and eyes, the third one ran to confiscate the guns and one more man, a tall one entered the place with a green uniform, a beret and a black eye patch on his right eye. "It seems that the operation was a success, unfortunately we had a lot of loses but, two survivors? It is already a good sign." said the high-ranking man with his hands back, using black gloves; the other two saluted him. "Clark Still sir!" the soldier in black decided to let the three know each other and leave the colonel there. "Ralf Jones sir." said Ralf throwing away his cigarette before talking. "You can call me colonel Heidern, what happened to both of you?" Heidern was referring to their last state and about how they survived on this enemy area which they just infiltrated now with success. "The dealers' boss, a man with a scar on his face and a coat, where is him?" asked worried Ralf and angry for being 'defeated' by certain way. "He surrendered himself out there, they are interrogating him at this exact moment." Heidern said taking the two outside where were the remainder of men from village Ikari sended to this mission and the leader of the traffic handcuffed. "Leave the questioning to me now." Heidern said approaching himself from the criminal kneeling and handcuffed. "Well well, If by any chance it isn't colonel Heidern..." The criminal started to laugh letting a sentence of debauchery. "How do you know my name? What do you know about me?" Heidern asked approaching himself from the man, Ralf and Clark just watched. "I'm a mobster, even being a small fish I know a bit about the redoubtable Rugal Bernstein, should you not be dead? There are some rumors that he decimated your entire mercenaries troop, left you blind from an eye and another things, that's why I recognized you, the colonel Heidern..." when he finished talking Heidern was starting to lose his mind and hold his shirt collar with his right hand almost raising him. "Take him from here to the base, let's have some pacience and first keep him on prison." Heidern said releasing him on the ground and walking forward with Ralf and Clark following him, two men stayed one on each side of the prisoner raising him to take him to the base. "By the way Heidern, you can call me Tom." the criminal identified himself with his real name. "Stop calling me by the name." Heidern answered calmly walking to one of his choppers, but on the way he saw the other one which was to be on the ground falling down. "Damn, but what is that?" Heidern took quickly a binoculars with one of his men and looked on the distance. The fall caused an explosion and when the three looked behind they noticed that the prisoner ran away alongside the two men from Ikari. "Where are the two officers and the prisoner?!" the colonel gave back the binoculars to the man on his left and threatened to run on the tents' direction when Ralf stopped him holding him. "Sir, there was a chopper which Tom have landed, It appeared it was armed with a RPG." after Ralf told Heidern what he had not mentioned before, Clark approached himself to say his plan. "Please sir, I'm already used to work alongside Ralf, let us go back and see if you can take down the chopper and find any survivor from the one that have fell now." the two's boldness seemed too much but they were right, maybe it was just not right to act the way they wanted now. "Yours plan is good, but I can't give myself the luxury to let you two resolve by your way, I'm going together and another team goes to the fallen chopper. Let just the three of us to go." after making a decision, the three separete themselves from the rest of the squad.

Ralf, Clark and Heidern just separate themselves from the rest of the squad and already saw an official body on the ground. "There's a man down!" Ralf shouted before approaching "Don't approach without caution!" Heidern said and Ralf started to crouch to go to the soldier, Clark stopped both. "Before you go look at that." Clark whispered to the two pointing on a tree direction that was on the way, there was a big bullet hole in the trunk, and looking by the right angle they could know from where the shot came, since a projectile was on the ground in the middle of some small stones not much far away from the body. "There's a projectile down,but what's wrong with the tree?" Ralf asked amazed not seeing too well as Clark. "See this projectile on my hand, aren't they not from the same caliber?" Clark asked with one hand holding the Sniper M24 and on the other hand the ammunition that was the bullet from caliber 7,62mm. "You're right, we are very far from the enemy base and too near from where we were on the time of the explosion for someone to use another type of gun, It was a Sniper that shot down him with a suppressor, but the shooter missed this shot, I wonder if it was on purpose." Heidern said until everyone understood. "I'm going to use the Sniper's scope to give you cover, try to stay more or less between that tree and the body." Clark said and Heidern kept silince acting just like he was a mere soldier, he knew that the best time to rate his men was that, trying not to take the leadership and seeing how that two mercenaries worked. Clark crouched on the ground using the scope and targeting the same tree he have said, it was able to see a hole on the size of the projectile from the same gun. "What time to have a sniper." Heidern praised to Ralf his partner's attitude. "He took it under the enemy guns, we came completely bare handed, or should I say, just with this." Ralf said showing his knife and reaching the body crouched. "He was killed with a headshot." Ralf commented to Heidern seeing the dead soldier. "Get down!" Heidern shouted and the two leave the body and threw themselves down on the ground, the sound from Clark's shot can be heard by the two. "Let's hurry, I just saw a chopper on that way." Clark approached with the rifle on his hands and everybody ran. One more time they entered the base which have been abandoned, a little far from there was the chopper and Ralf remembered something. "I forgot to inform you colonel, when I said 'bare handed' I have not included the grenades we brought." he showed explosive grenades and smoking grenades, took one smoking one and threw next the tents. They all walked covering the entire perimeter, when suddenly the chopper started to take off, then Ralf jumped holding on the landing skids and climbing aboard to prevent the enemy escape. "There's almost no one inside there. Colonel! It's a trap!" Clark was looking through his rifle's scope that Ralf climbed just to prevent a pilot wherein Tom, their boss was still on the territory using another escape route, Clark found him far away. "What about Ralf?" Heidern asked him on the chase of the enemy that ran to the side they just had arrived, but in the middle of the florest's bush, outside the open way. "See for yourself." were the words of Clark, Heidern looked to the chopper and just saw from far away a man down behind the pilot and Ralf jumping to the ground before the 'enemy flight'. "You can fly through the air." It was his thought before rolling on the ground and turn around to see the 'fireworks' that was a great explosion from the grenade he left without the pin inside there. "It's not time to celebrate, it's time to run!" He thought along himself frightened with the explosion and following towards the other two that were more forward on the way back.

Meanwhile, the soldiers from the Ikari village saw the enemy chopper arriving just by where the ally chopper was shot down turn around and going to the base they just have invaded. "The colonel will handle them, we need to first of all fulfill our mission and go to the rescue of our allies." The soldier in charge gave the order to the squad that just trusted the rest of the enemies to the colonel and the mercenaries. The squad went in search for the crash site until finding it still on flames, they saw just the pilot body, that's when they decided to split into two teams to go after any possible survivor.

The sky started to get dark, it was already nightfall and Tom, the gun dealers gang leader arrived the site of the crash of the Ikari village chopper, he got tired of running away and decided to stop and wait for his enemies. The chopper was no longer on fire and the trio finally reached the site, without being seen yet. "Colonel, should we get him alive? If that's the case it's just immobilize him with a shot on the leg and we will have no more problems." Ralf said to Heidern, the three stopped behind the trunk from a few trees. "It's a good plan but it seems like he already awaits us and I need to have a chat with him." the colonel Heidern left the place where he was hiding followed by Ralf and Clark and approached Tom a bit. "So, have you decided to surrender yourself?" that was Heidern's question. "Not really, I was waiting for you..." He got rid of his guns with different intentions from what the mercenaries were waiting for. Clark and Ralf aimed at him but, it was not necessary any type of sudden moves. "I know I don't have any chance of escaping alive because there is no longer a way out, that's why I challenge you colonel, I want to fight the man considered dead that survived the fighter mobster Rugal Bernstein, If you defeat me, you will have all the information you need." that was the last wish of the criminal before been arrested. "It's good that I was not the only one thinking on give you a beating to get some answers. Very well, requirement accepted, you two can lower your guns." the mercenary leader seemed too confident, he wanted to retrieve information from the criminal one way or another, this combat would be the perfect opportunity. The two obeyed and the gun dealer threw all his equipment to their side. "Colonel we have a request to make." Ralf tried to deal with his boss. "You can talk." said Heidern disarming himself. "Let us fight in your place." Clark decided to speak "Why?" the colonel was a born fighter, that was the perfect opportunity for him to regain his lost confidence from eight years ago, or at least, but some more confidence on the hope of one day get his revenge from the man that took away everything from his life. "We want to show our potential, we need to solve some unsettle things with him and probably he would not be capable of defeat you if he loses just to one of us because we are your mercenaries." Ralf said enthusiastic. "If you are the legend that he so speaks, it would be very good to us to prove our values, be useful and worthy of being called as Ikari warriors." Clark was disarming himself for a duel. "Since you two are so disposed, you can go. But if you suffer some kind of defeat I will not be with crossed arms seeing you die." Heidern let a very clear warning. "Don't underestimate us!" shouted Ralf adjusting his bandana. "So, are you coming?" Tom asked seeing that the things appeared being different from the plan. "My mercenaries want to fight in my place, I believe that if you are not good enough to defeat them you would have no chance against me, by my post and experience even in combats." the warning have been given. "Okay, I already fought with these two a little before. But if I win..." he was thinking on challenge the duo again. "I know, you don't have to tell, I will fight you if you win." Heidern ended the talk and Ralf had a quick talk with Clark until arrive at the mobster's front. "Are you not coming together like the last time?" the criminal asked. "Don't think we are weak, first I'm gonna beat you, then if you want to try your luck against my partner I will not stop you but, I already warn you, he's also strong." Ralf threw the backpack behind and Clark caught it in the air. "When you wish." he cracked the neck from both sides and the fight began.

Indians with torch on their hands were approaching in the middle of the darkness and simply stopped to watch the denouement of this duel, already seeing that the militaries were there to resolve the problem. The squad has been gathered again, when they arrived they noticed that their colonel was watching the fight for do not let the enemy try anything wrong against one of his men, and since he was letting that duel to happen, none of them decided to be on the way. Ralf was on his fighting stance and Tom assumed a fighting pose that remembers Muay Thai throwing his coat on the ground and taking off his shirt like the costume. Ralf ran into him turning aside and unleashing a right punch with the back of his hand, he guarded with the two arms and gave a kick with his leg raised forward leg, which was his left leg, Ralf blocked the blow quickly without having some speed to a counter attack, soon he blocked another consecutive kick that was a right kick coming from the left of his body. "All I need is a short range fight." Ralf was thinking with himself always trying to stay front to front with his opponent and unleashed a right uppercut aiming the adversary's chin but ended up hitting his two elbows letting him with the guard down for a short period of time, that was when Tom ascended with a right knee reversing quickly the feet and hitting Ralf on the face that after falling down, rolled backward and ran at him again. "I'll not give you distance!" Tom shouted advancing with one more left kick coming from the front of Ralf and shortening the distance between the two. "This way you will ease up things for me!" Ralf really wanted to approach, and how the kick didn't reached him even with his hurry, he arrived near his opponent again getting him with his guard down. The mercenary grabbed his opponent holding him with his two hands and throwing him upward. "That is the Super Argentine Back Breaker of Ralf." Clark was thinking alone that himself could not comment about the fight to Heidern that was very busy watching the same fight. Tom fell down back to the arms of Ralf that threw him on the ground with strength in a brutal blow. "Don't underestimate me!" Ralf shouted with his enemy throwing him on the ground waiting for him to not get up anymore, since that a normal person ( Without the special abilities of a skilled fighter ) would not be capable of continue the fight after this, but even with the impact his enemy raised up slowly. "Your turn Clark...-" Ralf was cut into his talk turning his back to the opponent, because his friend pointed to the enemy and he turned around again. "Are you getting up?" he asked to Tom. "I'm no fighter with professional level, but I would not surrender myself so easy." the Muay Thai fighter was saying going back to his fighting pose. "So I think I need to show you that you can't play around with me!" Ralf felt offended since his blow always caused a great effect into his enemies. He did a pose that separates the two legs firmly on the ground and started to yell accumulating an energy around him. "Ralf! It's not to kill him, are you really gonna charge your Ki?" his friend tried to alert him and Heidern was amazed to see one more person capable of feel and charge the fighting Ki. "He's not ordinary fighter, if he charge his ki to fight he can end causing irreversible damage. But how someone like him already can use the Ki? I took some time to learn and the last enemy I fought that had such capacity was Rugal. Apparently Clark can also do this, he already knows it." the crossed arms colonel watched the already won fight. "All right, I think I overreacted." Ralf calmed down stopping to charge the Ki, even so he knew that any serious blow would end up with his enemy. "Better to focus!" Tom advanced jumping into one more right knee, Ralf rolled back evading himself from his attempted attack and soon after ran giving the same punch from the beginning of the fight, standing aside and hitting on his face with the back of his right hand this time hitting him and throwing him on the ground. "If I continue will sound like Clark just won because of me." he gave his back to Tom and walked to his partner touching his right hand. "The rest is up to you." Ralf spoke with Clark which already approached from the middle of the battlefield. "This fight is already decided." He straightened his cap and not wanting to talk about it, the enemy advanced quickly to press him on the same way that the pressed when they saw each other for the first time. Three right consecutive kicks were given on Clark that reinforced the block with his left arm, soon after three left kicks came and he also blocked. "Now." Thought Clark and grabbed his opponent that was bigger than him with his two hands, and threw him upward with his specialty. "Super Argentine Back Breaker is my speciality and not Ralf's, your luck that I'll not use the Ultra one!" Clark grabbed him back in the air and threw him strongly on the ground making him to bleed more than he was already bleeding. "Colonel! It's better to take him to the base and question him if you want, as you can see..." Clark turned around to speak with Heidern and when he back his eyes to his fallen opponent saw him move himself and getting up even with a lot of trouble. "Don't give me that!" shouted the enemy running to Clark with too much difficulty. "I don't think it will be necessary more than that." Heidern said approaching from Ralf and taking some handcuffs. "Please let he just end it sir, he's not going to kill him. We cannot just accept people into the world of crime to get up after receiving our blows, he'll not fight serious." the leader appeared to accept just with a smile on his face. "We are not too different..." he thought turning back his eyes to the end of the fight that was approaching. "You can come!" Clark just waited for the opportunity receiving a left kick from his right and receiving without blocking, writhing himself he raised his right hand to the enemy's face and unleashed his partner Ralf's specialty, a blow known as Vulcan Punch, it was some sort of several right consecutive punches into a speed that was like a machinegun, Ralf knew how to do this skill with fire, but Clark doesn't equally. Clark managed to break his opponent's defence and throw him backward making him fall in a way he would not react anymore, Heidern then arrived quickly and handcuffed both hands of the guy behind his back. "Let's leave men." Heidern raised the adversary which have fallen by force.

In an unknown time just before 1994 and into some ruins also from an unknown place in the world that remembers japanese's culture, Rugal Bernstein arrived and entered firstly passing by into a cave that seemed to be submerged in the middle of the end of the world. Overtaking a torii (Japanese gate placed into sacred places) Rugal was each time closest of unveil what he just have heard. Stone walls with japanese scriptures were between the ruins in the middle of the darkness, Rugal started a fire and was using a torch to ease the scripture reading that was wrote in very old japanese. "So Orochi really exists..." Rugal was thinking with himself seeing also some pictures of the Yata mirror, Yasakani's magatama and the sword Kusanagi. He barely understood what was written because the scripture was from many years ago and according to his progress into the ruins and his discovers about a legend that seemed to be real, Rugal sees a type of guardian inside the ruins. "I did not thought I would find an intruder on holy grounds." the voice issued with elegance could be heard with echo in the scenery. "Who are you?!" Rugal turned around holding the torch with his right hand and searching for the guardian that was next to an exit with his face covered by a white robe. "I am the guardian from these ruins, apparently it was not without knowledge that you arrived at the legendary place." the man was saying without hesitation in his words. Rugal threw the torch in the center of the place and walked slowly to the guardian. "You seem to be a man carrier of great greed. Well, I'll be very specific with you, I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi." He spoke calmly making Rugal to stop in the way. "Did you say one of the four?!" the mobster was amazed with the news but, his happiness was bigger because he was very confident about his strenght and power, soon after he started to laugh. "Do you know Orochi-sama's legend?" the calm man asked without insulting Rugal's arrogance. "I don't know every detail but I want this power." he spoke like it was an order. "About more or less 1.800 years ago, Orochi-sama ruled the entire world until be captive by three clans being these, Yasakani's clan, Kusanagi's clan and Yata's clan." the guardian's explanation was interrupted. "Will you tell me how do I get this power?" Rugal roughly touched the guardian's robe, almost pulling him by the collar. "First of all, who are you?" he continued to talk politely but changing his voice tone a bit. "I am Rugal Bernstein, I'm the World Black market leader, probably you already heard it..." answered roughly and still yet didn't get his answer. "Now I can finally introduce myself." the man grabbed Rugal's right arm to let loose and soon after took off the robe from his body revealing then his clothes and face. "You can call me Goenitz. Why me as a guardian should give you such power?" the man dressed in blue with a priest's look, had a bold hair above his head and black hair around it with a beard also black. "You still dare to ask?! Apparently you don't know me." Rugal released a arrogant smile of debauchery. "I think I already spoke too much, you will not have such power." Goenitz said to Rugal and that have angered him. "Very well then..." Rugal was taking off his red shirt and was getting ready for a combat. "...You'll have to give me by force." he struck a punch into Goenitz's face and ended up hitting the wall, Goenitz disappeared from his sight. "What?!" he yelled confused, because his opponent disappeared like it was an ilusion. "Searching for me?" Goenitz' right hand touched ironically Rugal's right shoulder in a gently way by his back. "Pray to your God." Rugal heard Goenitz' voice and turned around angry giving a spinning punch with the back of his right hand, but he lost sight of him again. "Here?" Goenitz was exactly where he initially was asking Rugal on a challenge way and raising his pointfinger alongside his middle finger from the left hand summoning then something like a hurricane exactly where Rugal was. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" just a pain yell could be heard, Goenitz did not want to destroy a holy place and that's why he waited for his technique to finish to grab Rugal by the neck with the two hands. "I don't want to damage or to stain sacred ground, let's fight in another place." that was Goenitz sentence taking the collar from Rugal's shirt with both hands and moving fast until the cavern exit which leads to the sea. "From outside we won't have any trouble, besides I can discard your body here." spoke calmly the guardian of Orochi as if the sea was Rugal's grave, and really could be. "So this is the power of Orochi?" asked Rugal amazed and after giving a really loud laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Goenitz asked confused. "You seem to be even stronger than me. If that's the power of Orochi I'll get it even if it be by force but, don't worry, I'll keep your body and cast in bronze like one of my trophies." Rugal squeezed his right hand with strength on the nothing like if he were to crush Goenitz, and that's was his intention. "The power of Orochi can't be controlled by anybody." Goenitz was not in the mood for a fight, but he would fulfill his duty rightly being about his function as a guardian, he knew he couldn't let anybody obtain the power and would take the combat seriously. "And you think I'm anybody?" Rugal started to run at Goenitz. "Yonokaze." that was the name from Goenitz' skill and soon a hurricane was created just in front of Rugal preventing his passage but, he stopped in time of not being hit. "If you insist on using your power like that..." Rugal raised his right hand forward next to the hurricane and made some kind of energy. "You can call it Dark Barrier." his technique which was used to reflect projetile powers simply fade away alongside the wind. Rugal looked disappointed. "Were you waiting to reflect this technique against me? There's no way to reflect my wind blows but, I'm surprised that you know how to use a technique like that." the guardian was underestimating Rugal and now he was seeing that he had tricks on the sleeve. "You will be surprised when I defeat you." Rugal started to charge some Ki and Goenitz wasn't waiting for that. "You can still give up and spare your life." answered him walking calmly to him, Rugal then stopped charging the energy knowing that would be useless, because he didn't know how to use his ki on powerful techniques yet, his normal techniques already were powerful enough to cover that disadvantage. "Reppuken!" the energy flew out from the ground after Rugal raised his arm throwing on the guardian that seemed to like the technique. "I can't allow you to do what you want." again he raised his fingers from his left hand and a hurricane was made on his front dissipating the Reppuken that was arriving on him. "It can't be!" grumbled the challenger thinking that his power could be absolute and again the guardian disappeared on his sight leaving just a gale on his place, the mobster boss turned around quickly seeing him on his back and this time ready jumped using his left leg to try to cut his opponent that this time received the blow. "Genocide Cutter!" The guardian went to the air and to the ground. "My enemies are not used to resist this skill, just the better fighters resisted and had a tragic end after." Rugal walked to the fallen body and when he tried to grab him by the neck with his right hand a strong gale made him to fade away from his sight. "Again?!" turning around quickly he was face to face with him on foot with almost no exposed damage. "It was long time ago since somebody hit me with a good skill like that but, it's still little against me." Goenitz spoke calmly and started to charge his own Ki. "Will you show me your true power?! It was already time to take this serious!" Rugal shouted hearing the noise that Goenitz was making until change his voice tone completely charging his Ki through and through. "Feel the divine judgment!" He shouted rasing his left arm with his hand opened towards and Rugal felt faster than the own wind an intense pain in his body. Goenitz scratched Rugal's entire body after moving himself quickly leaving just a gale on the place where was his body, his moves were fast and accurate. Several blows hurted Rugal making him bleed a lot, until that in the middle of so many blows, Goenitz wrenched Rugal's right eye with his right hand and to finish it, holding with both hands on his neck he throws him on the ground. "Know the Shin Ya Otome: Mizuchi!" the guardian have used one of his best skills, something that any ordinary person hit by it would be dead. To wrench the eye was something unexpected, because that was not part of the technique and he was already waiting for his opponent to die in agony. "I think I overreacted." said Goenitz looking to Rugal fallen and completely bloody. "How do you dare...? My right eye!" Rugal raised up with difficulty with his right hand above his right face looking for the eye and not seeing very well. "Our fight isn't over yet!" Rugal shouted breathless using his two arms raised back ready to launch a more devastating skill than the other one. "You..." when Goenitz was about to speak Rugal interrupted him. "Kaiser Wave!" Rugal's both hands have joined throwing a great energy against Goenitz' body that seemed to have the ability to evade but chose to block his blow with his arms on his front crossed in 'X' form.

A great smoke has been formed outside the cave where an apparently intense battle was happening, although that the guardian was ruling the battle at his own will and when the dust went down, Rugal was seeing him with some scratches. "I'll not lie, this technique is strong but, receive just one Kaiser Wave doesn't seem that can bring me down and maybe too much just serve to get me tired." It could be seen a smirk like someone who was just evaluating his opponent. "Don't tell me that you received it on purpose?!" Rugal shouted nonconformist because that was a technique that above strong was fast, although to be way too big compared to the Reppuken it still yet would give some trouble to any person, even experienced fighters would have troubles to evade that attack. "The truth is that we could continue this fight forever if I wasn't tired of you, after all, I'm ruling the fight and as long as I keep my pace you will not handle for much longer." after speaking, a gale appeared where Goenitz was and his presence could not be sensed by Rugal anymore, even he knowing that he could be everywhere, even at his blind spot. "That skill of mine is called Hyouga, a movement like this cannot be followed easily, let me finish the fight." Rugal turned backward that was where the voice came, seeing Goenitz again moving fast and approaching him. "I don't know ho many years has passed since I fought someone so tough as you. When it comes to resistance and energy you are one of the few that could even turn into a servant of Orochi-sama, but his blood rejects you." One more Yonokaze was released on him taking him next to the sea. "After raise up blow after blow I'll gift you with a sudden death, get ready to feel the power of one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi-sama, the Heavenly King of the Wind." a great gale was taking over the place while Goenitz charged one more time his Ki, it all was indicating he would kill Rugal with the same skill used to blind him, although his means being another this time. One more time Hyouga, finishing to charge the ki, in other words, just the gale could be seen in the place where Goenitz was and he appeared in front of Rugal raising him with only his right arm like it was about to hang his enemy. "Feel on the skin the Yami Doukoku and be engulfed by darkness." a hurricane bigger than the previous ones was made around Rugal Bernstein, this time he was the center of it, the winds were cutting him and Goenitz just laughed too high, his left arm was behind his back like he would not need to use it and finally he released him next to the water after his last cries. "You died honorably by my hands mortal." Goenitz turned around to the ruins' entrance again until he heard a noise. "Mor...tal?!" Rugal was trying to raise up but he didn't have strenght left to it, even so he was still alive and was trying to come back to the combat. Goenitz' eyes stared with a scare and the same turned around to see his opponent one more time trying to get up. "I never thought that someone would survive the terror of face me and besides that try to get up, if you pretended to be dead it would be acceptable." were the guardian's words by approach Rugal again. "You can't...call me...mortal." trembling, Rugal fell down in front of him still breathing. "Your stubbornness and courage prove you worthy of such power, even so don't think that's all what you have." With his both hands raised to Rugal, a bit of the source from his power awaken on his body. "The fight is over, you were the first opponent to survive against me after all this..." Goenitz' voice echoed and a great energy was making everything to shake and seemed to regenerate little by little Rugal's vitality.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 - Violence

The King of Fighters '94 Revelations

 **Settings:** This fiction is about The King of Fighters '94 characters story before and until the end of the tournament. I do not own The King of Fighters' characters, they belong to SNK. Some characters were created by me.

 **Chapter 3: Violence**

It was a quick day in the state of California, USA. I was at home on that Sunday morning taking the newspaper and seeing my mail when an envelope caught my attention, I decided to enter the house putting the milk on my pet cat's bowl called Pooh and entering the room to see on the couch what that suspicious invitation was all about.

I always thought of me as a great fighter and the truth is that some years ago I was a professional fighter which had a career full of ups and downs. It was like about six years ago...

"Welcome to one more Fight Night at Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, California. And it is with great pleasure that we bring to you the so awaited match between the Top 4 Heavy D! and the fighter closest to the champion belt, the Top 1 Jason Martinez which obtained the challenge before trying the title match." was speaking to the microphone the presenter wearing a suit and tie in the middle of the ring announcing the fighters arrive. "In a moment we will be starting the so awaited match of the night, heavy-weight category of 12 rounds." the lights went off for a moment and the spotlight focus was being now the fighters arrival to the ring. "In the red corner, from the Gather gym weighing 248,4 pounds, the top ranking Jason Martinez!" The man raised his arm pointing at the direction which the boxer would come out in the middle of the random lights, it not took so long the large build man to appear between his coach and assistant wearing green shorts and a short spiky hair walking to the ring warming up and waving to the audience and consequently up in the ring. "In the blue corner, from the Rage gym weighing 249 pounds, the fourth from the national rank Heavy D! Trying to approach increasingly the champion." The presentation was made equally to the challenger which came out with his typical tuft, black shorts and his dark skin, the same entered the ring with his auxiliary. The referee approached the center while the presenter left the ring, the two fighters introduced themselves leaving their respective corners and at the sign of the referee to the fight begin, they greeted themselves with a glove touch of their fists. "Round 1, boxing!" it was the referee cry soon after the sound bell. "All I have to do is to make him fight at my pace, he can be a good fighter but he can be no match for me." The thoughts from the young Heavy D! were always overconfident, he always was a fighter very cocky, because of his luck or his natural talent he was no small talk, a lot of fighters really should respect his strength, besides he was not yet in a world where everything could change.

Both fighters assumed a fighting stance, both were high and Heavy D! being a right-handed fighter maintained his left leg in the front with his fists lifted on his face height leaving always his left arm in the front of his body to strike more soft blows and use his body weight on his predominant leg, the right leg. Being a medium to short range fighter, Heavy D! remained static trying to analyze his opponent before everything without moving on the ring, while Jason began to surround him. "This fighter gets on my nerves, he is probably wanting to analyze me now but I did my homework too." Jason thought until he suddenly started to attack his opponent by his left side with left, quick and accurate jabs that were guarded by him leaving him without reaction, the fight pressure was one of professionals. "Fast!" Heavy D! thought surprised with his opponent's speed which was beyond his placing on the rank, even he not thinking it could be beyond his level he knew he had to take care, and his strategy would take effect by some way, he always was a defensive style fighter which bet a lot on his counters. "And the fight begins alarmingly, the challenger is attacked and surrounded until he shows some reaction against Jason, which aims to fight the national champion and doesn't thinks on the possibility of being lowered on the rank." The announcer narrated the fight as it was seen, Heavy D! was only on the defensive being surrounded by his opponent which did not stop striking quick jabs and some combinations of One-Two making him to back gradually while trying to adapt to the pace and take his speed. "I need to do something." he gave some steps to the right when attacked by the left and walked a bit backward retreating until he realized that near his back was the corner few meters away. "Damn, if he corners me I'm lost." his thoughts did not brought the desire achievement. A quick jab barely could be seen and soon after a straight right struck against Heavy D! that with a quick reaction blocks the two punches from his opponent and finds himself exactly on the corner, completely cornered. "Wow! And it seems like the challenger is completely cornered on the corner after guarding two quick blows from the nº1 rank Jason Martinez! Are we expecting some kind of positive reaction?" The announcer keep going on his comments while the young challenger kept his guard up. "I need to stay calm... If it's a face to face fight that you want doesn't regret yourself, you got it!" Heavy D! stuck on his thoughts and confident enough to accept the challenge from the first of the rank of fighting a close combat just waited and analyzed fully assuming a defensive pose. "Whoever you are you're risking your luck easing my work of hitting blows. Face it soon, you have nowhere to run." Jason seemed to fight his opponent on his thoughts while striking punch after punch, always starting with jabs, one-two and risking a straight right once in a while which were blows guarded by Heavy D!. "And what we see at this moment is an adversary with no way out, Heavy D! just guards frighteningly strong blows!" the comment about the fight continued on until arrived by Heavy D!'s right a left hook gave by Jason hitting him on his right face quickly and with the shock an impact almost foresee from Heavy D! falling to his left side but holding on the strings to avoid the fall and raising up quickly more to the center of the ring, thus forcing his opponent to turn around. "You managed to remain without a fall but it seems like your plan to fight me cornered just made you realize what big mistake you have committed." The boxer had convinced himself that the fight could be won, but seemed like his thoughts were foresee by his opponent which faced him before he began striking with jabs seemingly harmless which the majority was guarded. "I'll make you feel the pressure of fighting the closest fighter from the national champion." Jason once again fumed with the 'useless' blows that his opponent was using against him what made he went back to the attack in the hope of pressure him again against another corner. "I studied this fighter, he's always dangerous and violent but why can't I feel any threat coming from him?" Jason Martinez thought attacking him with jabs and one-two sequences which repeated what had happened at the beginning of the fight, Heavy D! reacted the same way this time dodging to his left and approaching himself from one more corner. "I'm retreating again..." When Heavy D! seems to notice what he was doing he ends up projecting himself on the defense one more time and tries to counterattack with a quick jab that forces his challenger to dodge to the right surrounding again his adversary. Jabs forced Heavy D! to retreat to another corner this time once more assuming a defensive posture and looking well around him searching for a gap, he then tries to counterattack with the objective of hitting Jason on the face with a straight right foreseeing a jab crouching himself but receiving soon after another hook, this time a right hook, coming from his left face, what causes a shock of simultaneous blows between the two which remain standing after the impact. With great difficulty Heavy D! feeling the blow goes for the offensive when the bell ends up sounding flagging the end of the first Round. "It's the end of the first Round here at Citizens Business Bank Arena!" the fight was narrated and transmitted, the two went back to their respective corners where they would get treatment from their couches and assistants. "The pressure must be great, what were you thinking after all?!" the Heavy D!'s couch expressed himself taking off his oral protection and giving him water just to spit the blood on the bucket. "You know how I fight, I just ask you to not give me hints on this fight, I need you to trust my instincts this time." The time interval was of one minute and soon the fighters were already called to stand up for the fight and their assistants went back to their places. "Round 2, boxing!" The referee cried followed by the sound bell beginning the second round where once again the boxers walked to the center of the ring and traded a touch of gloves to the fighting sequel. "I can't underestimate him, in the previously round he managed to disable my offensive strategy with the time and a counter badly struck, he needs more pressure." An unexpected breakthrough is given by the first in the rank boxer, he didn't want to give a chance to his opponent to take his own pace, jabs to distract and gain territory were unleashed by him on Heavy D! which a good part of the punches guarded and a few hit him in the face without much damage. By the right side of the fighter was already Jason unleashing a combination of one-two forcing him to back off or to go against him. "Is surrounding me again, he intends to corner me." the first punch that was a jab was guarded but the second straight right got him on the face making him to feel the strength from the fighter that was also right-handed. The face of Heavy D! retreated to the left with the damage and soon went back to its position face to face with his opponent once more. "Did you feel that? This time the fear will make you retreat or lose the focus of your rigid defense." Jason was thinking rationally, following the logic the strategy would be to move around won't letting the opponent rule the fight, happens that Heavy D! wasn't the type which content with the logic, he would feel pleasure confronting strong opponents and would regret if he would run away from anyone who has a greater potential to show. There he was standing on the same place with his high guard and with his back to another corner waiting his adversary's movements. "Are you kidding me?! Do you still await me to attack you even more?! A fighter who doesn't have the will of fighting cannot accept a challenge so risky as this!" Martinez was already angry and dealt another jab quickly that was dodged by Heavy D! jumping backward and touching his back on the corner still with the high guard, his focus was to just guard. "You won't have time to run away!" Martinez by seeing the fighter's reaction ran quickly forward and a little to the right standing on his challenger face cornered. A straight right with boost was guarded by his hands on the face but was little to avoid a fighter with such high level that used an upper with his left fist on Heavy D!'s stomach which felt the weight of the challenge he was wanting so much. His arms shrinking in the try to ease the pain and his face was exposed to future blows that came soon after, a straight right on his left face followed by a hook on his right face standing him on his foot but not for too long. "Down!" the referee shouts his fall and began his countdown believing that the same could raise up yet, It was a fall that left him with his knees on the ground. "One!" Heavy D! raised his face in the middle of the shock with his eyes still closed. "What am I doing? Everything seems to turn around and I look pathetic, a legend like me can't give up so soon. He managed to fight until the second round in the moment dictating his own rules, If he has a pace..." the countdown was already advanced. "Seven!" the referee would not stop until his face began to show he was serious and his eyes founding his enemy again positioning himself quickly for the fight. It was necessary that he was analyzed to know If he would suffer a TKO (Technical Knock Out) but he seemed well until the fight was allowed to continue, Jason did not have patience to wait and manage to rush the referee's exit from his front to deliver one more blow. "Boxing!" the shout was fast and soon after came Heavy D!'s defense with his right fist protecting his face from one more left hook. Jason received a jab as an answer soon after which besides the strength was not too much measured the distance between the two fighters and kept Jason under alert. A straight right was given by him hitting for the first time his opponent with something threatening, a blow that really had strength. The bell rang once more marking the end of the second Round. "So this miserable waited this whole time, but it's a shame that the round ended for him, I'll not let him take his pace on the fight, I'll control until I ensure the end." Jason Martinez faced his adversary with his face a little gape and soon regaining his confidence went back to his couch. One minute of interval was offered by the professional boxing, the enough time for Heavy D! to receive some scolding. "I trusted you as you asked, but I could see that one more retreat from you could end this fight once and for all. I hope you have learned and thought on a good strategy." his couch spoke while the same ritual was repeated and the fighter took care of his wounds focusing only on what was waiting him. "You know I don't disappoint you." From the other side his opponent was also attended. "The strength we saw from him is much bigger than this, I was hoping that this fight would get me prepared to the champion but I feel that he doesn't have the necessary yet." Jason was searching for someone at his height that could motivate him, this fight didn't seem to give him motivation. "We studied him for a little while, finish the fight while it's favorable to your side, we can't risk an overturn from someone so violent." His oral protection was reattached to his mouth and both seemed ready to the fight sequel. "You're right, I have to take advantage of the situation." The fighters were called to return to the center of the ring in fighting position to the beginning of the third round. "Round 3, boxing!" The bell sounded and the fighters' fists found itself so anxious. "Time to end this!" The advantage was from Martinez which hurried to a direct confrontation. "But what is it? We see simultaneous jabs hitting both fighters' faces, It doesn't seem like Heavy D! has intention of keep picking up blows." the fight was narrated in a form that the fighters' spirit were reflected from the ring, Jason went to the right surrounding his opponent on a chance of defining the match and dodged a jab grazed. "It seems like your pride won't let you fall without a true fight." The boxer retorted with another sequence of jabs in the air trying to bring Heavy D! to the corner again and so finish the fight, he dodged to the right and tried to hit the moving opponent with an one-two sequence that seemed to dictate a new pace in the fight. "You're about to go down and you still think to compensate the lost time?" Jason received two blows that were reasonable and went up searching for the final result with two jabs and a straight right, jabs that were blocked and a right blow that was dodged on the retreat from Heavy D! to the corner. "You have just signed your own sentence!" A left hook was the great boost from the fighter which was surprised by a unexpected look. "I don't see fear on his eyes, quite the opposite, I see contempt!" Before the blow to hit the opponent his face was unprotected and his jaw already felt the uppercut from Heavy D!'s left fist that boosted quickly countering the before planned blow. "If you have a pace..." Jason was a little stunned but didn't see the flight of his adversary from the corner, but he saw someone willing to fight him on his own strategy. "...It's enough to foresee it and use it on my favor!" two right hooks collided on both heads hitting the left face simultaneous, a quick jab distanced the two, when Jason was about to back his left arm he saw Heavy D! boosting himself forward like he already read his next move that would be a straight right blocked on the way followed by their faces clashing in a close combat, an infighting. After touching forehead to forehead both fighters now delivered hooks having as target their body, hitting this way the liver and the abdomen on a sequence of three repeated blows. Soon after the moments with their foreheads touched each other, the two took a short distance continuing on an infighting where the target from both was the face. Heavy D! had a well worked defense using the shoulders to block and the upper body movement to dodge and counter Jason Martinez which was with his body as an 'easier' target standing on his foot and trying to attack from above with some decisive blow. "That was the so awaited moment, you have become predictable." Heavy D!'s counters were precise and just when Jason was trying to hit him he was caught with uppers on the face and was hit on the body with a left hook where the fighter seemed to feel a great pain and an energy aura could be seen around Heavy D! which saw his opponent falling on the first time. "Down!" Jason Martinez fell with his face on the ground what seemed to be a TKO, the referee decided to wait and start the countdown to see If would be any reaction. "That last blow was not from an ordinary person, I'll not be satisfied if I don't fight a worthy fight with this opponent, besides, I can't be satisfied with a loss having the victory so close from my hands." The body reacted and raised up as mechanically, the referee then stopped to analyze the fighter realizing that the same was feeling difficulties to remain standing. "Let me continue referee... You can get out of my way..." Jason walked backward to keep the balance and lifted his guard with a wounded face and starting to bleed, a fact that did not prevent Heavy D! from continue the fight on his own way, he went forward the referee and gave a quick jab on his opponent's face that have supported on the strings until he received a right hook which sent him to the ground, the referee then held the fighter Heavy D! and the bell from the end of the fight sounded. The fight was over and the ring was invaded by assistants and a stretcher to take the loser that had raised up the last time with two ribs broken.

The story from that night didn't end well to Heavy D!, that even after a victory had seriously wounded and apparently killed a fighter during the match, after that Heavy D! was forced to depart from boxing competitions thanks to his numb behavior not letting the referee stop the fight when it could already be over. Back to the present... Six years have passed and Heavy D! read the invitation from the envelope that was sent to him making he remember the time he used to fight. "We are opening King of Fighters 1994 following the time honored custom. This year we will adopt a special rule of competition between teams of 3 fighters. That's all... [R]." after reading the invitation he got excited with the news and asked himself where he would find more two fighters, one he already got in mind. "Who could be R?" he asked himself while que took the phone to invite a friend for a visit.

The phone rang loud while the young man unlocked the door from his house, the tall man of 27 years of age approached the phone quickly leaving his basketball in a corner. "Hello. Heavy D!?" he talked quickly with his friend and was preparing to leave the house again, dressed the same way he had arrived, his basketball uniform, purple cap with the flap turned back and took a pink jacket wearing over his shirt with the number 90, he then took his inseparable basketball that he carried not just for sport and locked the house again leaving and going to Heavy D!'s house walking on the street with the ball under his left arm. The young man was a karate champion and a former professional basketball player that now just played on the streets and used his basketball together with his martial arts to street fight. Upon arrival at his house he quickly rang the bell and Heavy D! answered the door with joy. "Lucky! What's up man?" both greeting each other and Lucky Glauber entered the house where he noticed a television turned on at the living room, the pet cat Pooh walking on the couch and a drinking glass with two ice blocks ready for him. "I already had my breakfast, help yourself." Heavy D! closed the door and let Lucky feeling home. A football game was being televised, the two sat on the couch and Heavy D! handed over the invitation envelope to his friend and took his pet cat on his lap to caress it."So that means you were invited to a martial arts tournament and need a trio formed to enter..." Lucky finished reading the letter that was in the envelope and analyzed it while drinking. "I say, Lucky Glauber, entering together would be a capital idea." Heavy D! looked interested on this event. "Hey, you freak me out when you talk like that. Quit it!" Lucky, who has come to call on his old friend Heavy D!, coudn't believe his eyes for a moment when he saw D!'s meek expression "Just what is this King of Fighters, anyway? Huh? Clue me in, would ya?" Lucky asked, looking at the invitation. "I don't have a clue why I was invited. But it's no secret that my power's legend around here." Lucky shot a surprised glance at Heavy D!. Tortured by his rage at being unable to get a match after having killed an opponent in the ring and his subsequent ostracism, couple with his disappointment with the boxing world, it comes as no surprise that the invitation to this tournament was a welcomed gift for Heavy D!. Thinking of this, Lucky shared D!'s happiness. And Lucky, holder of the All-American karate title, was also interested to see just how well his ability would be internationally. This is why he really wanted to enter the tournament. But one problem remained. He meekly put this problem before Heavy D!. "So what're we gonna do about the third member?" That's right. The tournament required a team of three to enter. "Yeah, I got a little someone in mind..." He pointed to the TV screen while playing with his pet cat Pooh. "What'choo talkin' about Heavy D!?" The toothy grin of Brian Battler, this year's MVP (Most Valuable Player), flashed on the screen. "And it's Touchdown! Brian Battler marks more 6 points to his team! The dangerous and violent player shows he has talent and that he's hard to go down!" The game narration seemed like fate, the two pay attention on what they saw and heard.

In an already advanced time from the night at South Korea a young boy walked wearing a suit and tie with bags on his hand after leaving a Korean restaurant that was near his home. Everything seemed normal and the same arrived at his residence and walked quickly to the kitchen leaving the bags on the table and already preparing himself to go up the bedroom until he find his wife which went down the stairs."Myeng." Myeng Swuk was the name of Kim Kaphwan's wife, that was happy to be attended with a kiss hugging him and leaving her arms around his neck. "I needed to talk to you honey, but tell me, what did you bring for dinner?" Kim has bought outside food to them that night and barely knew what was waiting for him. "I left the meal at the kitchen but, I got curious, we received some letter?" The young boy spoke after look to the letter that was in his wife's hands, she released her arms that were holding the letter on his nape and showed to him. "It seems something very important, I went down exactly to hand it to you, the kids are watching television upstairs." She handed over the envelope which he soon opened. "We are opening King of Fighters 1994 following the time honored custom. This year we will adopt a special rule of competition between teams of 3 fighters. That's all... [R]." The letter from the envelope was read by him. "King of Fighters... The tournament that Terry Bogard defeated Geese and also was able to defeat Wolfgang Krauser posteriorly. Who will it be this time? R..." He was thoughtful remembering the last two years of tournament which he knew the "Lonely Wolf." Myeng heard her husband remembering the tournaments she heard so much and about the man that made a great friendship with him. "I'll go upstairs to change my clothes, it seems like I'll be fighting in a tournament more important than the others I already participated until now." He kissed Myeng's forehead at the end of his sentence and climb up the stairs quickly following the corridor until arrive at his bedroom where he changed clothes to his Tae Kwon Do uniform. "Hey, look, Dad! It's so cool!" The kids, blushing, called Kim. "What's up there Dong and Jae? Oh!" The shape of Chang Koehan appeared on the prison's surveillance system. The image was grainy, but the figure that was smashing down the prison appeared like a monster and his menace was sufficiently conveyed even on the small screen. "Why would someone of such power not use it for justice? I got it. I will bring this beast to his senses!" The news made it apparent that this fugitive was still at large. Something should be done. Kim ran from his house to ascertain Chang's whereabouts. It was well beyond nightfall and the hush of darkness shrouded the city... Then suddenly! "Oooh-hyo, hyo, hyo, hyo!" Just as he became aware of the bizarre screech, the flash of razor-sharp blades danced in the pale city lights and fell on Kim. Just when he thought he managed avoiding the attack, another followed. Kim was sure it was coming from the right, and the assailant flew down from above. A quite nimble opponent was he. The attack was never-ending, no matter what the defense. Just as the criminal's talons, which seemed like deadly razors, lined up with Kim's throat... "Flying Swallow Slicer!" In an instant of vulnerability, Kim busted a move on the nighttime visitor. "Ooh-hyo! Ya got me, buddy-boy!" Before Kim lie Choi Bounge, a timid little man with one freakishly pale visage. Kim was again pained that yet another individual with such surprising power was using his abilities for evil. "Very well, I shall teach you the way, so long as evil still lurks in this world!" Kim intoned while clenching the King of Fighters invitation. A darkening aura took place of the area while the man with very short stature fell on that desert road, this man was using dark glasses and a brown hat with a blue ribbon. He moved his glasses with his left hand and again jumped very high in the sky with his short stature and gloves with claws in both hands, falling on the ground he prepared himself to shred his victim. "Your evil intentions were talking very loud in my ears." The young boy prepared himself. "I don't know what you say so much but I'll be more brief buddy-boy!" the short man jumped with a comical laugh going down with his right talon ready to make a cut in the young man body that reacted. "Apparently you don't know me." Stretching his right leg above his own head he countered the man with a kick that threw him to the other side of the street, a fall was inevitable. "What are you talking about?! How did you manage to fight back so quietly buddy-boy?" The man was astonished with the cool and calm that the young man defended his own life without appearing to make some effort. "I am the Tae Kwon Do World Champion, you can call me Kim Kaphwan." in the middle of the talk the man spinning around with both hands together above his head trying to drill Kim's body, until he heard his adversary's name. "That means...?!" The criminal stopped laughing and remembered the fighter which was known as a national hero in Korea. Kim put his leg down quickly attacking with his heel and bringing his opponent to the ground hitting his head in the middle of the rotation and disabling his stalker's moves. "I believe that the time for you to pay for your evil acts has come." Kim walked to his opponent, it seemed like the fight was over. "What are you planning buddy-boy?" The man raised up slowly feeling a little the blows he took. "I have a rehabilitation project, you'll use your criminal abilities in the name of the evil no more." The young man put his hand on the criminal head holding him by the hat. "What is your name?" he asked. "Choi Bounge. Aren't you gonna surrender me to police?" Kim gave a loud laugh hearing Choi's question and took him since he was a little and very light man, he threw him between his left shoulder on his back carrying him.

The dawn was close and by talking to the authorities, Kim asked Choi Bounge's custody to rehabilitate him of his criminal way, but he was not the only one that Kim had interest changing. A little early, Kim had witnessed by the news that the criminal Chang Koehan had fled the prison and he asked the commissioner to keep an eye on Choi while he went after Chang. "I'll go after Chang's whereabouts, he cannot be too far." Kim had said to the commissioner "We need to stop him! Chang Koehan is another fugitive. " The commissioner said to Kim awaiting some initiative from the fighter knowing about his project. "I take care of him." Kim said leaving the place. "I need a trio to enter The King of Fighters, Choi Bounge can use his abilities to the justice already, now I need to ensure that Chang also makes part of my Rehabilitation Project." A great commotion was happening at some roads where criminals were attacking in the dead of night and armed cops were trying to bring them to justice, Kim finally finds Chang at the streets after finding a few bandits caught by the cops that informed of his proximity. "I already ask you to surrender, the evil is unforgivable but, I can offer you redemption." He stopped in front of the fugitive that turned around to listen to him. There was no answer, instead he spun the chain and threw the steel ball forward at Kim with no intention of stopping. A forward somersault was given by the Tae Kwon Do fighter that appeared to just being warming up dodging then the ball which Chang already pulled back by the chain and one more somersault was given, this time backward returning to the initial distance that he had from the fugitive, which didn't be satisfied and without dialogue threw the ball spinning the chain and boosting from above to down in order to smash his adversary that this time did another somersault to the right dodging the ball that Chang pulled by the chain to go back at his direction, he jumped back to the left returning to his initial position. "You're a strong adversary, evil is unforgivable but, I can train you and direct you to the right path." A rage cry was given by Chang that hit his head once against the steel ball, spun the ball and threw it at his opponent without accepting any agreement. "Shut up!" An impact could be heard, an energy aura was around Kim that was with his right knee up guarding the steel ball that seemed to not take any effect at his leg and fell down on the ground posteriorly at his front. "If I defeat you consider that your abilities will be used for justice." Kim spoke with a serious face and eyes closed until he notices that Chang was pulling the ball chain again, Kim then seized the opportunity to use the ball as a boost to jump at his opponent direction and dive using a skill well known by the fighter which was something like a decreasing flying kick where he altered kicks between his left and right leg while diving hitting Chang on the face and also his chest bringing him to a inevitable fall. "Hishou Kyaku!" Chang then screamed falling with his back to the ground and trying to get up for more. Kim just observed him standing by his side. "You have an immense brutality, don't let that consume you, you can master your skills, don't let your skills master you." Kim extended his right hand to Chang's side that was a cold criminal, usually he was treated with contempt and fear. "You're the only unknown person that treats me like a friend." The fugitive said releasing his chain and ball on the ground, extending his right hand to greet his new master. "Who are you and what do you fight for?" Chang spoke already suspecting he knew the answer. "You don't know me? I'm Kim Kaphwan, Tae Kwon Do World Champion that fights for the justice and to remove the evil from the human heart." The Korean hero answered unable to lift Chang from the ground. Both laugh at the end of the battle.

The next morning started at Korea, the dojo wasn't simple, it was a place very wide and with expensive equipments, a lot of punching bags and weights to a complete training, among others academic devices in the middle of it all. "So, what do you think of the place?" Kim asked wearing weights underneath his Tae Kwon Do uniform, used to improve the muscles strength and speed familiarizing with a heavier movement. "What do we do?" Chang scratched the head wanting to understand how it all would work with a despondency face. "We three are going to train like a team to The King of Fighters tournament from his year, it's the first time that the tournament is treated like an official tournament, in the last two years was some kind of tournament we could call an underworld tournament, since the organizers were great evildoers." "We'll be forced to fight strong opponents, buddy-boy?" Choi whispered to Chang that was a known his from the jail, now they would be partners and friends. "All of this seems painful..." Answered with much description the big one. "You seem to have some doubts." the young man asked noticing the disinterest from both. "When you said evildoers is that a sign that we're gonna fight someone even stronger at this new tournament's final?" Chang seemed confused like always and disinterested, since Choi and Chang doesn't have a determination so high as Kim and his sense of justice. "It seems that this time someone calling himself R will be on the tournament charge, strong fighters from the entire world must be on that competition, I would be surprised if it wouldn't hard." A kick was dealt on the punching bag by Kim wearing his weights that he was not so used. "I like to wear these weights on my training and I believe that for you it would be also useful, although i must admit that you Choi are already a fast fighter and which moves easily while our friend Chang doesn't has a great mobility but is already used to handle heavy things, help yourselves, we have some time before the tournament begins, I'll be heavy with you so you can have the maximum use at this Rehabilitation Project, this tournament will turn you into new men." The other two just paid attention and awaited the long day of a training they were not used to.

At the USA, Heavy D! and his friend Lucky Glauber were trying to contact the football player Brian Battler and for that they went to one of his game and analyzed what the Americans football fans already knew, Brian temper was not good and he was inclinable to violence. At the end of the game they search to know the player with an invitation to the tournament at hands, in the case of something so important they believed that would be enough for the three enter into an agreement. The team took some time to leave the stadium after a good part of the crowd had already left, the two just waited. "I have to admit that I didn't see you so happy like that since a long time ago." Lucky was happy for his friend restoring the dream of go back to the fights, he just was not so sure about Brian Battler but he thought that trying was fundamental. "If he accepts the bid we have to get ready for what will come, this tournament fighters can't be easy." Heavy D! spoke with his arms crossed with his back touched on the wall until he heard a door opening and some players from the team leaving separately, each one taking his course. "I think it's best to stay alert." the tall basketball player warned Heavy D! and already saw from a distance the MVP of the year at the water drinker which walked to them. "Brian Battler?" Lucky called the player that seemed to recognize that Lucky also was a practicing sports. "What do you two want? If it's about autograph be quick that I'm in a hurry." Brian was from a certain way a gross man, but he liked his fans so he didn't like to pass a bad impression to the ones who admired him. "It's not that man, my name's Lucky Glauber, I'm a karate champion and was also a professional basketball player, my friend here is also good at sports." He touched on his friend's shoulder that uncrossed his arms. "I don't know if you know me but my name is Heavy D!, I was once a professional boxing fighter but due to an accident during a fight I ended up expelled." The two approached him in a gentle way but they didn't explained the motive of such approach. "I think I remember you, you have a great reputation despite that tragedy." The talk was just about sports but the time was short for Brian that day and he wasn't a patience man. "Even so, tell me what you two want with me 'cause I need to do some stuffs yet." He wiped his hair with a towel that was on his shoulder. "I received this invitation, maybe it's best for you to read it." Heavy D! handed over the letter that was inside the invitation envelope with the initial R. After reading for a while he was starting to understand the situation from both men. "King of Fighters? You two were invited to enter?! As I can see is just valid the entry of teams with 3 people and I see just 2 of you what makes me believe..." Brian gave back the letter to Heavy D! "Yup, I was invited and i called my friend here to participate my team, we need a trio and I thought that would be good if you could come to terms with us and enter this tournament as well." As a boxer and with a friend which is a karate fighter he didn't understand what made them chose him, or maybe he suspected "Look, I'm not a professional fighter but yes, I have my moments of running with the ball and knock some players." Brian Battler knew that his reward could be very good, he just wasn't acquainted with these type of things. "What are you talking about? You're the MVP from the year and we know that your behavior has been violent, what do you say to me about that Tackles? I already saw you using tackles even unnecessary at certain circumstances." Lucky was just hearing his friend talking and also knew that player liked what he used to do. "It can even be true that I overdid with tackles that turns out to be even threatening, It's true that I love to fight for the ball if that's necessary." At one point of view, the three really weren't so different, one fought boxing about to cross the line, the other one liked to fight on the street while the football player wasn't the friendly type. "Just want you to know that I'll want a good part of whatever is waiting for us as a reward, you can count on me." They tried then to enter a deal of when they would start the training.

Some days ago in South Town... It was a peaceful night at the city where the criminality was a big worry, a young couple were enjoying some time inside a local diner, both talking on the table enjoying their hamburgers. "I was surprised that we had some free time, normally pop requires a lot of you, I thought you would be tired." The young girl of 19 years of age enjoyed her time with her boyfriend which when wasn't busy with the family business was busy training fight. "To be honest the pace is not easy, but I believe I'm already used to it, at least we can enjoy ourselves." The young man just a little older with long tied black hair answered trying to enjoy the time that the two finally got. "I hope you didn't choose the diner to avoid my homemade food." She unleashed a good laugh by trying to let him awkwardly. "You cook well, but I wanted to make something different that we could enjoy on a more relaxed way." He tried to defend himself but noticed his girlfriend's sense of humor. "I'm just kidding, sometimes you take me too seriously!" She said finishing to eat and laughing on a childish way. "It's typical of myself." He laughed while finished eating. "Your father seems to have plans for tomorrow, your brother must be nervous." Robert Garcia talked to Yuri Sakazaki, the family youngest that carries on the Karate Kyokugenryu tradition. "We have to prepare ourselves, besides you should notice that I'm not a helpless lady, I also know how to fight." Yuri said already knowing the way that she was treated by Robert and the family, they treated her as a fragile girl that of a certain way she was in the past. "But I prefer that you don't need to fight, you know enough to defend yourself." He spoke observing the little negative reaction from the young girl. "Well, we don't want pop to overdo in your training without your deserved rest." She talked already preparing to get up. "You're right, but we'll have more time." He got up walking to the balcony to pay what both have ate, she just left walking. "I'll be waiting in the car." She said while walked to Robert's luxury car, a beautiful red Ferrari. After entering the car the same started to observe the view of that town, place where she would not live anymore after a couple of days, place where her father grew teaching the Karate Kyokugenryu discipline for the Americans that searched for his dojo, she also saw in the middle of the people a man with a suit as uniform, tie and dark glasses acting suspiciously but already knew by Yuri. "It can only be one of the Mr. Big's henchmen. These black market traders doesn't learn the lesson..." Lost into her thoughts, Yuri soon came back to reality when Robert jumped into the driver's seat, entering the car without opening the vehicle door. "Worried?" He asked as he was always worried with her. "No, I'm fine." He heard his answer and turned on the car with his own key. "The Garcia Foundation, are you ok with the vice-presidency?" The car left and the talked continued in the middle of the road. "My father understands that I also have my own commitments, he knows I have a great pride of carrying your father's tradition." It was nine o'clock at night and for Robert travel outside Italy already made part of his daily, when it wasn't for business it was for your training and your ladylove Yuri. "He also has a great pride of you, on condition that the subject matter is not our relationship." She laughed knowing that her father Takuma and his brother Ryo were very jealous when the subject was the young girl's love life, which nevertheless faced it all with good humor, only angry when they treated her like someone who hasn't acquired independence. "That was something I already thought." he said with a smile on the face always with good humor. Some time has passed and the two arrived at Sakazaki family home. "Well, we arrived." Robert removed the seat belt and opened the door to Yuri get out taking her to the entrance. "Well, Are you gonna sleep already?" Robert asked at the entrance. "I'll not stay until later, and you?" Yuri asked in order to take a little scare. "He also will not stay until later Yuri!" Ryo Sakazaki in his typical fighting kimono took Robert holding his neck with his left arm on a padlock shape by the back taking him inside. "Yes, we can't take so long to sleep if we're gonna take into account our agenda." Takuma said showing behind Ryo helping him to take Robert to the bedroom.

The following morning Yuri woke up lazy eight o'clock in the morning, after brushing the teeth and dress herself with her training clothes she found her brother at the kitchen drinking a glass of milk with coffee and eating a bread with butter. "Nii-san(Japanese form of calling older brother.), where are pop and Robert?" Yuri asked opening the fridge and also serving herself. "The two went early for the dojo, soon our father comes with his plans in mind." Carefree, he took a little more coffee. "Seriously leaving me behind?!" She asked rhetorically and left until the home door where she found at the mail an envelope with a letter addressed to her. "We are opening King of Fighters 1994 following the time honored custom. This year we will adopt a special rule of competition between teams of 3 fighters. That's all... [R]." She finished reading excited with what that tournament could be to her. "Nii-san!" Ryo heard her entering with a letter and envelope at hands. "What is this?" asked him curious without much worry. "An invitation to the tournament King of Fighters from this year! We need to enter!" She showed to Ryo which worried about her. "Do you understand what does this mean? It's very dangerous for you to go, If dad discover he will surely not be willing to take that risk, do you think Robert would also accept something like that? The King of Fighters tournament was ruled by underworld people and you don't have what it takes to participate in a tournament of such height, it's very dangerous for you and I need to protect you." Ryo knew that the thing could be serious and he had his reasons to protect her. "But we can, I know how to handle myself in a fight nii-san." She kept the letter back to the envelope and was angry. "The answer is no." She kept the envelope already stressed and tried to get along with her brother. "I'm already independent, you should be happy for me." it was an unpleasant argument and Ryo repeated himself. "If I say no, I mean no! Absolutely not! I will absolutely not permit it!" He was a little heavy but it was for the sake of his sister which simply disappeared from his sight.

Takuma awaited Robert watch some training at the South Town gym and talked a little with him. "Ready to travel some more?" Asked his master. "Where are we going master?" Robert confused did not expect that he was about to visit another gym. "We need to pack the change, our house is very near from here at South Town." The master touched his right shoulder. "Changes for a place near of South Town, where do you intend to go?" Robert still in doubt showed a little of worry. "You'll see, it will be a new training stage for you all!" Takuma left Robert training alone a little while observed and help the fighters from that dojo at their respective training. "What awaits me this time?" Robert couldn't hold his curiosity and cheered up because he knew that his training had everything to give some fruits.

Ryo Sakazaki had finished his breakfast and with a great advance of time was already thinking on his lunch, despite he knew that his father had something planned for all of them on this day, even so he couldn't take out his mind the invitation that Yuri received for the tournament King of Fighters, he was still asking himself who would be behind it all, he knew that Geese and Krauser had been defeated and that wasn't searching more trouble with that family. "I must see how Yuri is feeling." Ryo approached himself from his sister's bedroom and knocked on the door. "You can come in." She answered to him which already accommodated himself in the room and she just comb her hair at the mirror of the bedroom. "I know I was heavy with you Yuri but I want you to understand my side of the story too, now we can leave it behind and worry about our move?" Ryo spoke being interrupted by a horn at the house's front. "Forget about it, the two must have been arrived." She ran outside to welcome Robert and Takuma at home that were preparing to leave South Town.

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
